Demon Realm
by melissaaax3
Summary: Of a demon world and the complications of mating. Just how does little Naruto survive when he becomes the host of the strongest Biju Kyuubi and fate leads him to a room filled with dominants? Poor, poor little sub. A.U YAOI Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto!
1. Chapter 1

**Demon Realm**

A.N: Okay so I know I should be working on my other stories but I really got the inspiration to write this. The idea totally just came to me and I can't help it. I must write when the muse hits! :o  
So... voila!

**Prologue  
**  
In the human world demons do not exist.  
Demons live in their own world.  
...The Demon Realm

Demons can not live without a host.  
If a demon does not get a host it's soul will wander the human world.  
The only problem is the demon can only take spirit form.

To get a host the demon must implant itself in the womb of a pregnant human woman.  
The child develops normally in the womb.  
But at the time of birth the child dies.  
This death is not real.

The child is no longer human but demon and therefore it's soul is transferred to the demon realm.  
The demon takes care of its host until it is old enough to care for itself.  
The demon and the host are one until the host dies.  
When the death of the host occurs the demon's soul is transferred back to the human world to find a new host.

These children who become hosts are immortal and the only way they can die is if killed in battle by another demon. This is an ancient rule used to keep peace in the demon world. It means very few hosts are needed for the demons if they live peacefully.

Stronger demons like to fight and require more hosts. Demons live by themselves until they mate. The exception of this are royal demons and their court, servants the hosts go through their rebirth they take on the characteristics of their demon. Since demons are genderless they become either dominant or submissive.

Strong demons are rarely submissive, they are always dominant. Strong demons have dominant personalities, so their hosts become dominant. If the host is submissive and has a strong demon then regardless, the host should be dominant. This is called the will power test. Where both host and demon use their will power to fight it out and decide what they become dom or sub.

Most dominants are males and if a female host is dominant she usually has a strong demon. Basically in normal demon society, when mating couples tend to be a dom male and sub female.

But couples with both male and both female hosts are possible-hence the genderless thing it makes reproduction possible no matter what. A submissive no matter which sex is equipped to reproduce.

In the demon society strong demons tend to be attracted to demons of equal or greater strength. Bu. since most strong demons are dominant they either remain alone or chose to mate with a demon of lesser power. The host usually takes on the demon's traits, but that isn't always the case. When the host's will power is stronger the demon keeps it's traits. So all in all there are never strong submissives.

...until now

**Demon Realm: Chapter One**

The demon realm is run by the tailed beasts or Bijuu. All together there are nine of them. These demons are royalty and are the strongest demons in the realm. Their strength depends on how many tails they have.

The strongest is the demon Kyuubi. This demon takes the shape of a nine-tailed fox and is very dominant personality wise.

Kyuubi's host Minato Namikaze loved to fight and lived for a long time before dieing in battle against the eight tailed snake's host Orochimaru, second strongest Bijuu.

Both died in battle and now they have found new hosts. High class demons carefully choose their hosts, so hosts and former hosts usually share the same qualities or are descendents of each other.

The Bijuu each have their own land where hosts with demons of their same animal stay. Each tailed host must watch over the demons that belong to it's animal form.

The demonic animals are usually referred to as a family. A fox demon would belong to the Kyuubi's family, the fox family and live in Fire Country, Fox Territory.

Orochimaru attacked Fire Country when Minato, Kyuubi's host was not there. He killed all of the fox demons. Minato upon return killed all of the snake demons Orochimaru had brought to slaughter his people and then sacrificed himself to get rid of the vile snake.

This is why many fox and snake demons are still waiting in the Human world to get new hosts. The stronger demons get hosts first so the eight-tailed snake and Kyuubi already have new hosts.

Now everything has changed and all the other demons wonder what the new hosts will be like and whether or not they will be able to keep the peace.

(PAGE BREAK!) ; woot woot Naruto and Bleach are on YTV tonight! ^.^

N.P.O.V

My name is Naruto Uzumaki and ever since I can remember I've had Kyuu-chan. I love Kyuu-chan, he protects me and taught me everything I know.

He is really kind but likes to keep his tough guy act, joking around, calling me a brat for beating him in the "will power test"/

I guess I won...so that makes me a submissive.

I don't know much about mating because Kyuu-chan knows how embarrassed it makes me and likes to act perverted, making me tune him out.

"**HEY! You tune me out?!"  
**  
"Yeah I do, now stop pouting!"

Anyways.. I really want to mate soon. I'm excited to fall in love and have children. Something Kyuu really likes to harp on me about. I mean I think it's perfectly normal to want to find love and have babies. I mean who doesn't like babies they are so cute!

**"I don't like babies...I eat them" he said calmly.**

"Stop lying I know you are a big softie and you love babies just as much of me! Stop acting poopy. I mean putting them to sleep and feeding them...sigh I can't wait"

**"HAH! You're a good little wifey aren't you?"**

Damn fox and his incessant raccoon laughter. "Shaddap it's your fault you picked a girly boy" I shot back, knowing he was sore about that subject.

**"Humph I can not be compared to that retarded raccoon Shukaku! And how was I supposed to know you would turn out to be so Uke?! It doesn't say that in your genetics! You were Minato's descendent of course it was only natural for me to pick you"**

Yup definitely a sore subject. What is this about a retarded raccoon? Oh well-wait "I-I'm not UKE!" I screeched indignantly.

**"What do you think submissive means kit?" he replied with another uncalled for and extremely exaggerated bout of laughter.**

"..."

**"What a cute blush!" **

Sigh...and more laughter. What a nuisance. Damn furry bully. Anyways...where was I in my explanation? Oh yes.. Kyuu-chan's the most powerful demon and since he's one of the Bijuu I am responsible for running Fire Country, his land and the fox demons.

I don't like to fight...so no one really knows I'm Kyuu-chan's host. Whenever I want to leave the palace and go into the village I have to drink this nasty stuff Iruka-ni makes to surprises my power and keep my identity hidden.

Iruka-neechan deals with all the business stuff in Konoha (Where I live, and Fire Countries capital) and only a few people know my identity.

Well that was before this stupid meeting was called...

**  
"MUHUHAHA! I love interesting things and kit, you're as interesting as it gets" interrupted that blasted fox once again.**

"Since you keep interrupting Oh-great-one why don't you explain!" I shout, pouting at his rudeness.

**"GASP. Gladly" he retorted snidely. "The tailed beasts frequently have meetings. All of the tailed hosts have to go. Meaning Naru-chan here has to attend this meeting which is in Suna (Wind Country's capital). Blah we have to go to the hot freakin' desert and see that stupid buffoon Shukaku damnit I hate him and his stupid ass racoo-"**

"The story Kyuu..."

**"Oh...right. So all of the other Biju-that's what we are called, don't know if Naru mentioned that...sometimes he's absentminded-are dominant so poor Naru will be ra-"**

"I don't care if they pick on me!"

**"PICK on you? They're going to-"**

"I don't want to know. Besides I am stronger I'll beat all their asses!" I interrupt fiercely.

**"But you aren't listening! This is serious. You are SUBMISSIVE and with my powers even if they have mates-which I highly doubt prickly bunch of bastards- they'll want you. ALL OF THEM-DOMINANT. YOUR VIRGINITY IS AT RISKKK!"**

...silence

**"HOMGSH! You severed the connection! DO I TALK JUST TO HEAR MYSELF?! GRR. Fine! You didn't hear my warning and now you will SUFFER! MUHUHAH-cough"**

...silence

**"DAMNIT. I do like hearing myself talk.... psh so unnecessary"**

(PAGE BREAK) ; I LOVE KYUUBI I LOVE KYUUBI I LOVE KYUUBI I LOVE KYUUBI!

"Damn Kyuu-chan is such a perv. If he wasn't I wouldn't have to shut him out all the time. He did sound serious though...wonder what he was going to say...oh well"

Man Suna seems so far away. In my seventeen-yes seventeen I have already passed puberty-years of existence I haven't left Fox Territory. I need to be there in five days and it takes three to travel there. Yay a day to shop and sight see. Time to set off on my adventure-

"Naruto where are you going?"

"I-Iruka-neechan...why do you look so mad? Don't worry I'll bring you a souvenir-" I mumble trying to ward off his approaching figure.

"Hell no you are not going by yourself! A cute little virginal seventeen-year-old kitsune like you would get-" he stated in his mother-hen voice. What is with people underestimating my awesomeness?!

"I have Kyuubi in me I'll kick all of their asses!" I whine in what was meant to be an authoritative voice, completely cutting him off.

"You did not just swear" he muttered, brown eyes narrowing at me.

Man what a scarey man. For such a little guy and a sub like me to boot he is terrifying. "F-fine let's go Neechan" I whisper, my face in what I know is my terrified-no-don't-hit-me-neechan look.

He let out a humph and started walking in the other direction. Subject change a success!

"Where are you going Neechan?" I ask baffled.

"Suna is this way Naruto" he replies exasperatedly, making me turn around and pout at his retreating back.

"I knew that!" I yell just to make sure he didn't get the wrong idea.

"Sure, sure" he answers unconvincingly.

"I did!"

and the journey begins...

A.N: Okay ending here for now. Next chapter coming soon. Review please and tell me what you think.  
- - melissaaax3


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: **So I'm giving you this chapter then I'll post the options for the main pairing at the end and you can vote on it as well as suggest other pairings you may want.

**Demon Realm: Chapter Two**

The three days it took to get to Suna felt like forever. Iruka-neechan is such a mother hen. The whole time nagging me about covering up and wearing sun-block and not to touch the pretty green plants.

Not only that but I can't help it if I'm cute and people want to give me candy and invite me for dinner. It's not like I was actually going to go in his house anyways...even if the bed he offered to let me rest in sounded nice. He was a dominant and Kyuu-chan always taught me not to play with dominants. So this all brings me to a point, and that point is...I have escaped neechan and now I can look around on my own. Haha!

Why do people have to give me weird looks? I'm cute, I know it now leave me alone before I paw out your eyes grr. Oooh shiny lamp! How much does this lamp cost? I should get it for Neechan so he won't beat me to bad when he finds me... Ahhh! D-did that man just touch my bum?! I'm horrified. Gasp. "KYUUUUUU!"

**"What's the matter brat you didn't want to listen before" he huffed.**

Damn fox and his grudges. "Kyu I'm scared. People are touching my bu-ummm eek!" I cut off a bit, sending the dirtiest look I could muster to the sales lady who oh so rudely pinched my rear. Sheesh what a pervert.

**"Okay listen carefully. Kit you brought us in the lion's den. Find a place to sit and plonk your butt on it" he ordered, barking at me like a sergeant. **

So I am quick to obey almost sighing in relief when I find a place to protect my poor abused bottom.

**"...he chooses the bed, great. Okay, now don't make eye-contact. Give me a second to think-stop being so cute! Dont't look down all submissive like that-it's a turn on for them! Cut it out, it's a matter of virginity or defilement!" he yelled angrily.  
**

"I'm sorry. I can't help it. I feel dizzy. My head hurts. What's happening? Help me Kyuu" I reply squeamishly, cradling my head on the display bed in the market.

**"Oh shit-"**

"It smells. My tummy feels weird. Kyuu why does it smell? Ugh I don't feel good" I state desperately, clutching my stomach.

**"Umm-stay calm! And and-don't breathe!" he replied unhelpfully.**

"WHAT?!" I yell back aghast. Damn fox, don't breathe! That's his advice. "Mmm. It's really hot. Stupid people who live in deserts...It smells really nice. Maybe it's a bakery...mmm bread" I mumbled weakly, purring at them end of my little tirade.

**"You are clearly delirious. Oh my are you purring?!-hey hey sit back up! Someone will rape you if you just lay there on the bed like that!" He roared angrily.**

"It's kay' Kyuu. I'm jus' restin' ma eyes. So hot. It hurts Kyuu..." I replied having no control over my body anymore, tossing and turning on the display bed.

**"I don;t know what to do. Fuck it's my first time being a sub too! Ah shit. The smell is coming closer" he yelled frantically.**

Poor Kyuu he seems so worried. I wonder why? I just want to sleep...

(Page Break) Oooh Sexi-time!  
G.P.O.V

**  
**I was out walking around the city when I smelt something really sweet. The smell made my stomach flip flop and my knees weak. Wow I hate sweets what in god's name is wrong with me. I unconsciously followed the smell wondering what had come over me...oh the market? Probably the sweets stand. I'll just buy it and get on my way then. The closer I got the worse I felt. When I passed the sweets stand and kept going my stomach filled with dread. I could feel my eyes flicker yellow with y demon's demonic energy.

"Shukaku stop it" I ordered calmly despite my raging emotions.

**"I'm not doing anything. It's all you Gaara-kun" he replies in a sing-song voice.**

Now not only confused but suspicious I reach out to him, checking to make sure he is not leaking power and lying to amuse himself-something that happened quite a lot when I was younger and unable to control him.

**"I smell a bitch in heat" he growled huskily, making me scowl.**

So the smell is affecting him too? But it can't be a submissive. The smell is too different. Too sweet and too strong. "It doesn't smell the same" I state indifferently, trying to stop my body's traitorous track through the market.

**"That's because it's a stronger pull. Find it. I'm horny" he explained, his voice darker.**

I roll my eyes. When is he not? "There are to many people" I say calmly.

**"Focus on the smell. It'll make it easier to trace" he suggests.**

I do not take order from that disarranged raccoon but let's just say that I'm curious so I follow his suggestion and find myself at the furniture stand. My eyes immediately lock on a small blonde sub laying on a display bed. I'm at a loss of what to do now. I should turn away...and I attempt to do so unsuccessfully. Damn it. Traitorous body.

**"Make him spread his legs" groans the dirty beast.**

As if I have no control whatsoever I hear myself ask weakly, "How?". My mind is going crazy and the blood pumping through my veins is suffocating me. It's too hot. I have never felt this hot and I live in Suna for christ's sake.

Shukaku doesn't answer, but I feel our chalkra fluctuate and the blonde spreads his legs.

I can feel the heat more now, it's so intense I feel faint, and it's all going to the wrong place...south of where it should be. My chalkra goes wild now, slowly starting to trickle out. I need...

He clutches the sheets under small hands and I can see him panting. I hear a quiet growl and am immediately aware of the wanton moan he makes in response to my unconscious action. What a little slut. Why am I thinking these things. It's so hard trying to keep control right now and look how little of it I have. Just what is going on? Is Shukaku influencing me? No...it's too different. I can tell when he tries to take over.

**"Take him now" Shukaku urges desperrately.**

I start to walk towards the boy before I turn and with all of my control teleport back to the castle. Having a tailed demon attracts many subs. It's not worth it. I don't need a fuck, I need a mate.

**"You need a fuck" mutters Shukaku moodily.**

I once again scowl and ignore his unwanted presence, trying to cool my raging body and hard on.

**"Hehe but Gaara-kun, never before has one attracted you" he says sweetly.**

I frown trust the beast to express my inner doubts, what a pest.

**"We can go back and-" he starts excitedly, hearing my conflicted thoughts.**

"Enough Shukaku" I state, cutting the connection. I enjoyed the quiet time I got to think about what happened.

...too bad I didn't see his face.

No. Not too bad. Good thing I didn't because he would be killed for making me act this way. Little sonnuvabitch-but he smelled like honey and orange, it was so good. Damn it now my thoughts are betraying me in Shukaku's annoying place.

**"Hehe"**

"Didn't I cut you off?" I growl angrily.

**"You know I can escape that mind dungeon of yours when you get all frantic" he replied smugly**

"..." little bitch and he knows it.

**"I'm horny"**

"..." pervert sex-addict raccoon.

**"Fuckable blonde, creamy tan skin, slender small body, golden hair-when his legs spread I thought I was going to cu-"**

"Shukaku shut up" I state my voice cold and deadly with it's lack of emotion.

**"Huh struck a nerve did I?" he sing songs.**

"..." What a pest. Stupid body reacting like that to Shukaku's unimportant rambles and I had just calmed down. Yes if I see that boy again he will be killed.

"**...there was something off though. Something about the smell that I feel like I'm forgetting-something about orange-oh well. Ne Gaara-kun can we go have sex? Pleaseeee? We'll find some cute blonde boy and fuck him so hard-"**

Why couldn't I get a quiet, normal demon? Ughh.

(PAGE BREAK) Ooooh Bad Shuu-Shuu. Gaara3  
N.P.O.V

**  
**I couldn't even hear Kyuu anymore. I was so lost in the heat and the smell, oh and that power flowing through me.

**"-Kit? KIT LISTEN TO ME. WHATEVER YOU DO DON'T SPREAD-"**

Suddenly the heat grew and I let out a moan, spreading my legs when the heat moved to my stomach. Centering there, bubbling, and expanding.

**"-Ah SHUT YOUR LEGS. I'M HORNY TOO! HAVING A PRUDE FOR A HOST DOES THAT TO YOU-BUT I'M NOT ACTING LIKT A BITCH IN HEAT!"**

Haha Kyuubi is like a really bad radio station right now, cracking in and out. It's funny. Why is he so angry again? I hear a low growl. "Kyuuu?" I ask, man I know he's mad but growling at me when I'm sick?

**"...that wasn't me. Aw shit we are going to be fucked!" he shrieked.**

If I wasn't so lost right now I would have peed my pants from laughing do hard. Kyuu sounded scared out of his damn mind. What a baby. I'm just going to take a nap and I'll be better... Ah-ah. My body started tossing and turning on the bed and the heat moved between my legs, making my blush heatedly as I cried out wantonly. My hands clutched the bed spread as I tried to fight the desire welling up in my stomach. I could feel it now, a strong oppressive demonic aura, filling me with heat. I was just about to succumb to my urges, pealing at the hem of my shirt when it suddenly vanished. I collapsed on the bed breathing harshly and covered in a light sheen of sweat. I slowly sat up and opened my eyes once the dizziness passes, blushing lightly when I noticed the crowd of demons around me. My blush turned impossibly darker when I suddenly felt a wetness between my legs. What the hell? I pissed myself? That hasn't happened in a long time...

**"That's not pee kit! Use the teleportation jutsu I taught you and teleport to your room in the ****castle. Lock the doors, jump in the tub and wash yourself until I can no longer smell 'fuck me' coming off of you in waves!" yelled Kyuu snapping me out of my frozen state of embarrassment.**

I quickly nodded and formed the seals while Kyuu sent the image of the room he uses in the castle when they have meeting to my head. I ran to the door, locked it, placed on several barriers to hide my presence and a few traps.

I grabbed a big t-shirt from my back pack and locked the bathroom door. Turning the tap as hot as I could stand I jumped in and washed myself until my skin was raw, sighing with relief when Kyuu finally told me I could get out and grimacing at the feel of the cold air hitting my wet and raw skin.****

"Damn kid. If that happened already around lesser demons you are going to be fucked tomorrow...literally" he supplied unhelpfully.

"What do you mean Kyuu-chan?" I asked confusedly, throwing my poorly dried and dressed self onto the huge bed in the room and settling in for a long conversation.

**"Okay listen carefully now because I won't repeat this. The one-tailed Demon's host Shukaku should be a kid with red hair, he always picks red-heads and that Sasori guy was a red-head. Sasori was his last host and I don't think he's still around. Shukaku, that ass takes the form of a tanuki. So he controls Wind country and the raccoon demons"**

"The two tailed demon Nekomata takes the form of a cat and should have a blonde girl as her host. Her name is Ino and she controls the cat demons. She doesn't fight much so the bitch should still be her host"

"Three tailed demon Isonade is a fish, his host has lived the longest of us. His name is Kisame and he looks like a shark. They control Wave country and fish demons"

"The four tailed demon Sokou takes the form of a lizard and his host died just before me so I don't really know much about him. Sokou is a pompous ass so his host should be the same"

"The five tailed demon Gobi is in the form of a dog and his host is Kiba. He's a brown haired boy who looks like a canine. They are in charge of the inu-demons"

"The six tailed demon Raijuu's host is a guy named Itachi Uchiha. I met him just before I died. Guy acts like a weasel which is ironic since that is his animal form. He's nuts if you ask me, a creep and I can't help but be suspicious of his weird ass. They control the weasel demons"

"The seven tailed demon Kaku's host should be a plain looking girl with brown hair and brown eyes. Her host's don't last long because they always have pretty bad tempers. She controls the badger demons"

"The eight tailed snake Hachimata is a vile snake who killed my host. He's not very nice and doesn't like that I'm stronger then him. So watch out for a creepy pale kid. Oh yeah they control rice country and snake demons"

"The there is the GREAT nine tailed demon Kyuubi no Yoko. I take the form of a fox and you are my host. Together we run Fire country and the fox demons" finished Kyuubi in his 'sensei-voice' **something I secretly think he adopted from Iruka-nee after realizing it made me pay more attention.**

"Ano Kyuu-chan why don't you like Shukaku?" I asked cutely.

**"He's a horny jerk and just ruffles my fur!" muttered Kyuubi childishly.**

I giggled imagining his scowling face. "Oh" I replied quietly.

**Kyuu sighed. "Get some sleep kit. I'll wake you up early tomorrow"**

"Mkay. Love you Kyuu-chan" I stated, listening like the good little boy I am. I never want to be without Kyuu, he's my mama fox. I chuckled hearing the grumble from the fox in question upon hearing my thoughts.

**"Luv ya too kit" he muttered quietly.**

Yup one big softie. He just likes acting tough. Man I really am tired... I hope I don't get sick again tomorrow...

**END... for now**

A.N: Okayyy so IMPORTANT READ!  
Main pairing: ??/Naru  
1) GaaNaru  
2) KyuuNaru  
3) SasuNaru  
4) ItaNaru

You can pick more after next chapter. I kind of narrowed it down but it can go anyway. The next chapter has more interaction with the mentioned characters and you can see which one you like best. Please review and tell me what you think so far? Sankk you. Now I must depart Naruto starts at 12. soo adieu.

Don't stop make it pop D.J blow my speaker up.  
Tonight I'ma fight til we see the sun light.  
Tick tock on the clock put the party on stop and  
woah woah waohhh  
woah woah waohhh  
ahhh sorry it came on and I had to do that. :/

- - melissaaax3  



	3. Chapter 3

A.N: So I'm going to start counting votes for the main pairings after chapter four since it gives you more plot and introduces everyone. Okay so re-vote. From the reviews I read it looks either KyuuNaru or ItaNaru. But Kyuu was like the only one introduced besides Naru or Gaara so far so no fair! Anyways I realized a lot of people added this story to their favs or put an alert on it but I only got 8 reviews. When I checked my email I had 32 messages for this story. That is ridiculous. So review this time click the button and I want t least fifteen reviews next chapter okiiee? Yeah I did just do that. :/  
ENJOYYY.

**Demon Realm: Chapter Three  
N.P.O.V**

**"Get up, get up Kit!" ordered an annoying voice.**

"Five more minutes Kyuu" I mumbled, trying to go back to sleep.

**"Nuh-uh! We have a meeting remember?" chided the deep voice once again.**

"Oh yeah" I replied sleepily, knowing without looking Kyuu was ready to scold me. I marched over to the washroom, turned on the shower head and quickly stripping my single article of clothing jumped into the hot spray. "How long do we have?" I asked, scrubbing viciously at my skin once again. Thoughts trailing to the day before.

**"An hour, make yourself look fierce!" he replied once again using the previously mentioned sensei-voice.**

"Yeah, yeah" I replied, also taking a page from Iruka's book. "Ne...Kyuu do you-erm do you think they'll like me?" I asked nervously, ducking my head under the soothing spray.

**"...yeah a little to much" he grumbled quietly.**

"What was that? You have to stop mumbling. Iruka-nee said mumbling is impolite!" I scolded, a little peeved he wasn't being as serious about this as I needed him to be.

**"Yeah they will definitely like you" he replied, in a way that was totally Kyuu ignoring my reproaching.**

I sighed, suddenly dreading the meeting and wanting to teleport back to Konoha and curl up in my very warm and large bed safely. "Mkay" I answer in my resigned voice. After showering and brushing my teeth I ran over to the closet. "Kyuu there's only big Kimonos" I state questioningly, knowing I had no formal wear with me as Kyuu had told me it was not needed.

**"Pull that rope next to you" he answers with amusement**

Jerk. Of course he's amused at my nervousness. It's only because I have a bad feeling about this...and that means something is going to happen. I pull the rope as suggested and a curtain moves back to show kimonos of all sizes and color. I run through the closet and pick out a kimono that went past my feet in length. It looked not only elegant but graceful to, a sky blue in color with little golden flowers in intricate patterns along the sleeves and bottom of it. "This is the one!" I shout gleefully, quickly pulling it from the rack and holding it against my towel clad body. I suddenly get a devilish thought. "Hey Kyuu stop looking okay? I'm just going to cut you out for a bit so you can see the finished product" I state reassuringly. He mumbles his consent and just like I assumed he stopped paying attention long ago. So I cut the connection and drop my towel pulling on the kimono carefully and tying the obi which is opposite colors of the kimono. Gold with blue flower patterns. I stride over to the full length mirror and put on some of the makeup provided. A hint of blush and a smidgen of lip gloss. I brush through my messy hair with my fingers before picking up the comb in a better attempt to tame my bed head. There, that's more normal. My hair is flat-I think it's cute and I admit kind of girly because it's not all manly and spiky or fluffy. My bangs fall to my eyebrows and the rest of my hair is maybe about to the end of my ears in length. I regard my kitsune whiskers, a trait I got from mamma fox. Hah he wouldn't like that...anyways oh yeah I love my whiskers they make me look foxy and fierce! (A.N: Nottttt!). Deciding to do another once over on my appearance before calling out Kyuu, I do. Pleased with my reflection I smirk. "Kyuu what do you think?" I ask, smirk gone with the connection block. My voice is innocent and I make sure to pout cutely at the mirror. There is silence on the other end and I have to mentally yell at myself to not laugh.

**"...What do you not understand about fierce Kit?" he growls.**

I don't know which was worse to attempt not to do, laugh or smirk but I manage and instead give him my infamous puppy eyes. "I tried" I say pitifully, imploring him silently with large and watery crystal blue eyes-this I know because of the handy and intentionally placed mirror for this event. He sighs loudly, a gust of exhaled breath I assume.

**"Doesn't matter. We only have about ten minutes to get to the meeting, there isn't enough time to supervise your changing. Show me your fiercest look" he replies, his voice monotone with a slight note of hopefulness.**

"Okay Kyuu" I reply obediently, staring determinedly at the mirror in front of me and displaying my deadly look. Yes it was named that-by me, after I made a grown man pee his pants. Yes it is that bad, so beware! Don't get me mad, or you'll be needing a change of pants dattebayo!

**"A-are you pouting?! Kami-sama..." he stutters in disbelief slowly bleeding into resigned disregard.**

Ouch that hurt. I hate disappointing Kyuu. "Sorry Kyuu I tried. I-I was glarin. You see?" I mumbled back, glaring in the mirror once again. I bit my lip at the choked noise my second attempt received.

**"Stop stop. That's even worse. I don't know whether to laugh or kill myself right now!" he declared loudly in his need to stop my 'fierceness'.**

"Kyuu-"

**"Shit WE ARE LATE! RUN KIT RUN!" he yells suddenly cutting off my reply and making my stomach drop with dread.**

I don't even know where I'm going but like the flick of a switch my body follows his commanding voice and I dash through my room door.

**"LEFT!" he orders suddenly. "...NOOO MY LEFT DAMN IT!" he adds when I turn incorrectly.**

"You are inside me our lefts are the same!" I reply angrily, huffing and turning the other way.

**"My bad" is his very lame and unapologetic sounding reply. "...second door on the right Kit!" he orders and I hurry to comply. "Prepare yourself" he says in what I know to be the most serious tone he has ever used. But more then that, those two words were said with so much emotion... dread, annoyance, anger, anticipation, and even a hint of happiness. I gulped loudly and knew my heart was pounding as I reached the nob of the door and made the first step into a world of the unknown.**

**(PAGE BREAK!) YAYYYY BIJUUU PARTY! :O  
NO P.O.V**

Everyone was sitting in the designated meeting room, waiting on the Kyuubi's host. No conversation was made, no small talk, no chit-chat of old friends, just silence. Well until a short blonde boy slammed the door open panting harshly and bending over with both hands on his knees from physical exertion. All eyes turned to this disturbance, many filled with anger, most with boredom and a few with curiosity, ears perked at the unusual occurrence.

"Ano...sorry I got lost" muttered the blonde boy in a small voice likely from embarrassment that came off very shy. This coupled with the slow raise of a head haloed with golden hair and the meeting of shocking and startling blue eyes and attention-grabbing whiskers that were unbelievably cute.

No one acknowledged the strange creatures words with a reply but he maintained all of their attention.

**"Kit...you see the seat between the two girls? Sit there" Kyuubi ordered, taking control after sensing his host's complete unease and a loss of what to do.**

Naruto hesitantly made his way ungracefully (tripping over his kimono once) passed open and occupied seats to the mentioned spot between a blonde and a brunette. "H-hi I'm Naruto" he stuttered suddenly to the blonde on his right thrusting out his hand, cheeks aflame.

She hesitantly took his hand. "Ino, host of the Nibi no Nekomata" she replied calmly, elegantly shaking the blondes small hand in her slightly larger-something Naruto noted with much embarrassment.

Naruto let a relieved-very cute smile. "Nice to meet you Ino-chan!" he declared, turning to the brunette on his left and tilting his head cutely. "What's your name?" he asked softly, due to embarrassment of all the attention his lousy entrance had made and the many eyes he could physically feel on him.

The girl grinned at him widely. "I am Tenten, host of the Seven-tailed badger Kaku" she replied with happy amusement.

Giving her an equally wide and adorable grin Naruto began to examine his surroundings, finally noticing the other six demons who all looked mean except for the one gaping like a fish, something Naruto found quite funny.

**"Tell the dog to close his mouth, we have no treats" stated Kyuubi, notifying his presence once again, something that Naruto would never mention gave him a lot of comfort and calmed him slightly.**

"Ano...is something wrong Kiba-kun?" Naruto asked cutely, proud that he had remembered at least that from Kyuubi's mock lesson on Bijuu.

Kiba shook his head back and forth in rapid succession before standing up and pointing rudely at Naruto from a little ways down and across the table. "SUB!" he shouted incredulously.

Naruto frowned, his brows knitting cutely as he worried his bottom lip between his teeth slightly. "...what do you mean by sub?" he asked ignorantly, deciding even if it was a lie it was a small one because he had only learned the full lesson about subs and doms recently.

Kiba's face dropped and scrunched up with noticeable distaste opening his mouth to reply when Ino started to crack her knuckles loudly.

**"Hehe this is funny. She's standing up for you Kit. Good job by the way with that save" Kyuubi stated proudly, chuckling at Kiba's expense.**

Naruto seemed to be the only one oblivious to the tension, unaware of Ino's silent threat. "So what is this meeting about because Iruka-neechan didn't want to be in Suna long and I ditched so he's going to be really angry" explained Naruto sheepishly, scratching his head with his index finger.

"You can't be Kyuubi's host" stated a man with brown hair, rather rudely and unexpectedly.

"Neji, shut-up!" interjected Tenten warningly.

To which the man sent Naruto a murderous and disgusted glare.

"I can and AM you butt face!" replied Naruto fuming fierce face equipped. Hands on hips and pout on lips.

That seemed to be all the silence Kiba could handle because he burst out laughing. "HAHA-butt face? Do you mean ass hole?" he asked between laughter, snorting and spitting all over himself in hysterics.

Naruto gasped quietly. "Kiba-kun don't swear! Didn't your demon teach you any manners?" he asked in a dramatic voice, his cute little face scrunched up in distaste as he scolded the other older and much larger boy.

**Kyuubi took this time to laugh his ass off. Howling and cussing for all his worth, making Naruto wince and clutch his head.**

Kiba stopped laughing. "This has to be a joke. This kid simply can not be the host of the Kyuubi no Yoko. I can't even sense any chalkra from him" he stated angrily, not at all pleased with the small and lovely sub who had shamed him so,

Naruto crossed his arms childishly at this. "Maybe I don't want you to sense my chalkra" he said cutely pouting, cheeks puffed out stubbornly.

"Okay cut the crap. If you are Kyuubi's host prove it!" snapped Kiba glaring at the little blonde.

Naruto pinched his nose and sighed delicately. He closed his eyes. "Kyuu?" he asked calmly through their mental bridge.

**"Yeah Kit. I'll deal with the chalkra. Tell that mutt I'll eat him if he doesn't stop shooting daggers at you. Dog is a famous dish in fox territory" he replied laughing in an over-exaggerated manner at his own joke.**

Naruto, maintaining his slowly tried calmness stood up. "Kyuu-chan says if you son't shaddup he's going to kick your Gobi BUTT" he said in his rarely used all-serious voice, stressing the lack of swear word in his threat.

Kiba angrily snarled making to leap over the table while opening his mouth to reply at the same time when the room was suddenly filled with Kyuubi's killing intent and chalkra that was so deadly it forced weaker demons to their knees. But along with it came...

Naruto's submissive scent.

Everyone in the room tensed then went to jump the blonde all at the same time resulting in a terrified and oblivious fleeing blonde "KYUUUU?!" he called his voice seized with horror.

**"Naruto make a resurrection" ordered Kyuubi calmly his voice authoritative and soothing to the frazzled blonde who hurried to obey. The clone came out taller with long red hair, dark whisker marks, blood red eyes, and built like a personal trainer.**

**The Kyuubi possessed bunshin let out a roar that had all the others stopping where they stood. He calmly strode to Naruto, his red robes swaying in a pissed off manner. He grabbed the petite blonde by the arm and with one swift pull tugged him to their seat and in the fox's lap.**

Naruto looked relieved but also embarrassed he had needed to call out his demon to come save him. "Thanks Kyuu-chan" he cried happily, kissing Kyuubi sloppily on the cheek with his childish greatfulness.

**"No problem Kit. I'll handle this okay?" Kyuubi stated with his gravely voice in an almost gentle tone to the blonde, running his fingers through silken blonde hair at Naruto's nod of acceptance. With a slight twitch of the lips Naruto had dubbed Kyuubi's smile the red head's attention changed to the other occupants of the room. His almost soft looking red eyes turned harsh to match the words he spoke. "Now tell me what this meeting is about. Like my Kit said we can't stay long. So let's get this over with" ordered Kyuubi, voice angry boredom his hand unconsciously continuing it's lazy stroking of the cute blonde's head.**

"There has been a revolt in the Nibi's land" stated a man with long black hair held back in a hair tie. With eyes almost that made Kyuubi's own red look orange in comparison decorated with the swirling coma-like marks. The aforementioned eyes trained on one ignorant blonde nuzzling into his threatening counter-parts hand like a baby kitten.

"Hey don't pin it on me! It involved more then just cat demons if I remember correctly!" stated Ino hotly, eyes glaring at Itachi with malice.

**"Enough" interjected Kyuubi, his eyes that were previously down-turned to his blonde distraction lazily moving to Itachi. "How big is the rebel army?" he asked boredly.**

"It's not very big" stated Neji pompously.

"Around three-hundred demons" corrected Kiba, scowling at Neji.

**Kyuubi sighed with distaste. "I'll deal with it" he stated with resolution.**

"Three-hundred demons by yourself?" asked Kiba incredulously, eyebrows raised in suprise.

**"Naruto can handle more" replied Kyuubi almost fondly, his hand now rubbing Naruto's back soothingly. "Is that it?" he asked with repressed hope only Naruto could identify.**

Itachi nodded.

**"So who are the newbies?" asked Kyuubi with a malicious grin cruel amusement alight in rusty red eyes.**

"Hachibi's host is my brother, Sasuke Uchiha" replied Itachi cooly, gaze regretfully shifting from Naruto's contented form to said mentioned brother.

**Kyuubi's eyes quickly found Sasuke who was he noticed with great anger staring transfixedly at Naruto. He let out a rumbling growl that shook poor little Naruto. "See anything you like Uchiha?" he spat threateningly.**

Sasuke smirked in answer. "Not what I expected" he retorted calmly with smugness.

**Kyuubi scowled.**

"My name is Neji Hyuuga and I an host of the Yonbi Sokou" stated the jerky brunette from before.

**Kyuubi let out a chuckle and turned to Ino. "Thanks for protecting my Kit. He's a handful" he said with the tone of a harassed parent. "He's a little...naive" he added, pausing to find the appropriate term to use for his kitling.**

Ino smiled knowingly. "No problem...Kyuu-chan" she shot back innocently.

**Kyuubi glared at her. "I bet you think that's funny Nekomata. Shut your flee-ridden self up!" he shot back triumphantly.**

Ino narrowed her eyes at the red kitsune making a smirk blossom on his rugged features.

This calm almost friendly exchange of words was interrupted with Naruto's sudden shift in position and voicing of emotion. A voicing which was not at all appropriate nor appreciated by a certain Kitsune. A voice that came in the form of a very sultry and wanton moan.

**(PAGE BREAK) Oohhhhhhh SNAP! See what I meant, Kyuu is kind of fatherly and I don't know whether I want to change that as of now. Tricky situation. continue on!**

**G.P.O.V**

I still can't believe that the blonde from yesterday is Kyuubi's host. But there is absolutely no deying the smell, a mix of vanilla and orange sickly sweet...intoxicating. I find it funny that Shukaku wouldn't shut up about him yesterday. The fool even supplied me with a very explicit wet dream-which he paid for dearly later. Now that he knows the boy is Kyuubi's host it's a complete paradox. He's been stressing how important it is for me to stay away from him.

When he unleashed his chalkra and consequently, his smell I was prepared to kill everyone in the room-instinct, pure instinct came over me. They all jumped for him, but he is all mine-he is mine. I am sure of it. I will make him my mate.

This beautiful and exquisite enigma, so lovely and innocent, will be mine. Just thinking of claiming him, making him mine, seeing him grow large with my cubs in his womb drives me crazy with lust and desire making my chalkra fluctuate uncontrollably-much to Shukaku's chagrin.

To hell with controlling it. Why wait? Why not claim him now? In front of everyone, so they will all know he is mine? I want him so bad, I want him now. Spread your legs for me my little kitsune. I can feel my aura acting out my thoughts in a sort of unspoken agreement. I feel some of the others questioning stares on me as they notice my small leak of chalkra.

And then...my kitsune shifts in his prison on that fox's lap. Something which makes my blood burn in my veins with jealousy, he should be in my lap with my co-

**"Nooooooo! Bad Gaara! Bad thoughts. Bad idea. No!" shouts the pest and my biggest hindrance, making me scowl.**

I ignore him easily, something which became habitual long, long ago. A beautiful and needy moan completely destroying my train of thought and making me stiffen with need. I am not the only one who becomes enthralled by his lovely scent, as I witness others going rigid in their seats.

His scent is pouring out now, making my head spin and groin ache in a way so intense and unfamiliar that I can't breathe. As if we were made for each other my chalkra responds automatically bursting forth and making him arch against his demon, body almost completely off the others lap in pleasure, legs spreading accordingly.

Come to me. Show them you are mine. Come...here.

I hear the gasps as my chalkra increases and so does his sickly sweet smell as the full power of his scent is released at my command.

**"Shit. HEY! WILL YOU FUCKING CUT IT OUT?! DON'T MAKE ME COME OF THERE!" roared the subject of my jealousy, breaking my concentration, and control.**

This doesn't deter me as I get up from my seat and start walking towards Naruto.

"...Kyuu I feel s-sick again" I hear my angel mutter weakly.

**Kyuubi calmly stands up. "Shh. Naru-chan I'll make it stop ne?" he soothes in a voice filled with restrained violence.**

I glare as he pulls the blonde closer to his chest, closing his legs and holding them closed.

"Gaara stop it" orders the elder Uchiha in a husky voice.

His emotion shocks me and I stop the constant leak of chalkra I was unaware of, blinking rapidly to cool the fire behind my eyes. Taking a deep breath I attempt to regain control of myself.

This seems to work as the Uchiha sighs in relief, my control over Naruto lost therefore weakening the potency of his scent.

**"Who is this fool?" snarls Kyuubi angrily, his eyes narrowed at me with the promise of pain.**

I am not bothered by his threats and blandly introduce myself "Gaara Sabaku, host of Shukaku". I am almost amused by the way his eyes widen and how his mouth comically drops open a little.

**"Yesterday...it was you. AW SHIT! Oh no! Nope, no way. I forbid it! No freakin way is my Kit going to mate with that demented raccoon Shukaku's host!" he rambles frantically, placing the now sleeping Naruto in their empty chair and standing in front of it.**

I stare blankly at him.

**"LET ME OUT!" roars Shukaku and since I'm feeling generous I obey.**

I preform the required hand seals of my resurrection and next to me stood a man of the same height extremely bulky in size with long sandy blonde hair and rusty yellow eyes. I watched as he stormed up to Kyuubi.

**"Will you make your host stop spreading his legs like a bitch in heat?!" he barked out angrily, his face red with anger.**

**"We are both dominants, I think we know why my Kit is spreading his god damn legs" retorts Kyuubi much calmer with a scowl.**

As if on cue they both dart their heads to glare at me. I shrug boredly in reply. "I can't help it" I say lamely and unemotionally, knowing it is a poor excuse and deciding it would be too much work to think of a proper one and not caring enough to. This earns me twin growls. "Yesterday you wanted me to fuck him" I reply, directing this statement to Shukaku who gives me a filthy look.

**As expected Kyuubi turns on Shukaku, much to my amusement. "Fuck him? Fuck you, you horn dog Tanuki!" he bellows grabbing the front of Shukaku's black kimono with his left hand and raising his right hand in a fist.**

Then my angel lets out a small yawn and opens sleep clouded blue eyes, which widen immediately upon processing the scene in front of them.

_**END--- I'm so sorry for the cliff hanger it just ended up this way. Apologies. SO REVIEW! Um refresh of couple options?**_

_**1) GaaNaru  
2)KyuuNaru  
3) SasuNaru  
4) ItaNaru**_

_**Okay so try and narrow it down to one choice after reading chapter four. I like Kyuubi as the fatherly protective figure because I can see tonnes of humor with him but I guess it could be pretty sexy if he banged Naru-a sort of forbidden love thing. But it's weird because they share thoughts, essentially they are each other. Anyways I know how to work it out if it's Gaara or Kyuu. Haven't even thought of Sasuke or Itachi yet. Next chapter will have more Itachi and Sasuke interactions with Naruto so that is when I will accept pairing suggestions and tally up the results. I'm going to leave it open until a pair is decided so their might be a few chapters without a settled pairing and loads of flirting and fun. Uh so next chapter read and decide!  
Update next week probably, I have a two week vacation from school. :)  
Thank you for reading. :)  
- - melissaaa-x3**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N:** **MAKE SURE TO VOTE FOR THE MAIN PAIRING! I WILL TALLY RESULTS AND POST HOW THE POLL IS GOING NEXT CHAPTER. SO IT IS IMPORTANT YOU LIST YOUR #1 PAIRING CHOICE. IF YOU HAVE TWO WELL I WILL JUST CHOOSE WHICHEVER ONE COMES FIRST. Okay so review. ^.^**  
"Kyuu-chan! Are you fighting with other demons? Put him down right this instant!" orders Naruto, his hands on his hips in a very feminine gesture of authority.

Demon Realm: Chapter Four

Kyuubi grumbles an unintelligible reply and drops Shukaku flat on his ass.

"Gobi wants a Biju meeting right now!" declares Neji pompously, glaring at Naruto.

**Kyuubi glares at Neji then Shukaku who is still sitting pitifully at the red haired demon's feet. "You heard him" he states, grabbing Shukaku and dragging him to a different room.**"Don't worry Kyuu-chan, I'll watch Naru-chan" exclaimed Ino in a sing-song-voice that was hardly reassuring to the kitsune.

All of the hosts used their resurrection jutsus to bring forth their Biju in human form and the Biju calmly exited the room.

Naruto sighed "Play nice Kyuu!" he orders in a small voice.

Ino let out a squeal and pinched Naruto's cheek. "You are so kawaii!" she screeched in excitement, hugging him to her bosom.

"Ino calm down and let Naru-chan go. It is obvious he would rather be squished to my chest" stated Tenten matter-of-factly.

Naruto's face darkened with a blush.

"What chest? Naruto wants me, because we match with our blonde hair and blue eyes" argued Ino calmly, pulling Naruto closer to her.

Gaara watched the interaction stoically, his anger growing with his possessiveness. Not realizing a thread of his aura was leaking out.

Naruto moaned in Ino's arms, stopping the girl mid-rant and making her look at him curiously.

Tenten grew angry at this, taking Naruto's moan to be one of pain. "Ino-pig you are killing him! He can't breathe damn it!" she yelled, tackling both blondes to the floor in an effort to save Naruto from asphyxiation.

Naruto, who was not completely knocked to the floor like his fellow blonde only lost his balance and when trying to regain his footing fell drunkenly into a pleased red head's lap.

He blushed crimson the tips of his ears a cute shade of pink. "I-I'm soooo sorry!" he apologized quickly, trying to throw himself off of the unknown male's lap towards the floor.

Gaara's arms tightened, consequently trapping the blonde in his lap and making Naruto pout.

"If you don't let me go mister I will be forced to hit you" threatened Naruto, wiggling around on his captor's lap and failing at effectively scaring the red head with his adorableness.

"..."

"That's it. You let me go right now!" ordered Naruto angrily, his face red from embarrassment as he was now trying to push of the larger man's chest and failing miserably.

Gaara, tired with his angel's struggling let some more of his aura leak out turning Naruto into jello on his lap.

Ino, who had long since stopped her fight with the hot-headed brunette about what was best for Naruto blanked at the scene in front of her. "Gaara I'm supposed to watch Naruto and I don't think it's a good idea for you to hold him like that" she explained nervously, looking at Tenten for back up.

Gaara glared at her and she backed up.

Being close to Gaara made Naruto's common sense fly out the door, so following his instincts he shyly spread his legs on the red head's lap. Mewling when Gaara pulled him closer and tried to close his legs. He pouted at Gaara and started struggling in the red head's lap again.

Gaara once again tried to use his aura to calm Naruto and only succeeded in making the blonde more wanton.

Naruto let out quite a loud moan and snuggled up to Gaara's chest, his small hands snaking around Gaara's neck his hips pressed right against Gaara's stomach and consequently his ass right on Gaara's manhood.

Kisame gasped. "Gaara! He's making all of us horny. So stop unless you want me to fuck the hell out of yer bitch!" he snapped uncomfortably.

Gaara and Sasuke sent twin glares at Kisame.

"Who says the Dobe belongs to him?"asked Sasuke coldly.

Gaara sent him a scathing glare for this comment, a glare so intense it made normal demons piss their pants. Unfortunately, Sasuke was no normal demon, and an Uchiha to boot-master of the glares-it's genetics. So in order to affirm his dominance he used a different method-spiking his aura and making Naruto moan desperately, once again trying to open his legs-and failing due to his position.

"mmm hot" moaned Naruto quietly, his skin taking on a sweaty sheen to it.

Sasuke's eyes flashed red at Naruto's sexy reaction and his aura started pouring out, completely drowning out Gaara's small flare of aura. He smirked as Naruto started trying to push off Gaara's lap, fighting almost violently to get away from the other man.

Gaara glared hatefully at Sasuke, letting out more of his aura. 'Say my name Kitsune' he ordered, his aura acting out his thoughts.

"Gaara" moaned Naruto, his hands clutching Gaara's shoulders tightly.

Sasuke glared back and unleashed more of his aura causing Naruto to moan loudly. "Sasukeee!" moaned Naruto loudly, his back arching delicately.

Gaara released all of his aura making the blonde cry out and start trembling.

"I-Itai it burns-ah ah mm-Itachi!" mumbled Naruto, in his sex induced stupor his speech unrecognizable moans.

Both Sasuke and Garra glared at the elder Uchiha.

"I was just experimenting" replied Itachi smugly, smirking at the two.

"The poor thing doesn't know what to do! A room full of dominants and three call to him" worried Tenten, thinking how unusual it was for a sub to have so many demons get him to react. Usually a sub has one demon that he connects to more strongly. But then again there has never been a sub as strong as Naruto so the case is unusual in itself. Her statement seemed to settle everyone down as the auras stopped.

Naruto clumsily syumbled out of Gaara's lax grip and collapsed on his butt. He sat on the floor and in an act that shocked everyone present randomly started undoing his obi, trying to take off his kimono.

Ino and Tenten jumped in front of the blonde, Tenten holding the blonde's hands as Ino tied his obi once again.

"Ino-channnn I'm hot" whined Naruto, struggling in Tenten's hold.

"I understand Naru-chan but you can't undress right now?" explained Ino gently, finally noticing she was on top of the blonde, having tackled him to stop his ministrations. She let out a purr at the submissive position making Naruto frown cutely.

"Why not?" he asked stubbornly, innocently seeing no fault with stripping at that very moment.

"Kyuu-chan would be mad if you did" replied Ino honestly.

Naruto sighed, knowing she was right and quit his escape attempts.

"Naruto-kun I wouldn't mind if you took your clothes of" stated Itachi cooly and getting a death glare from his younger brother.

"Calm down Outoto, my pull to him isn't as strong as yours. I won't try anything" replied Itachi calmly. He internally laughed as Sasuke visibly relaxed. "...unless Naruto-kun asks me too" he added smirking at his furious brother.

Sasuke huffed.

Kyuubi strode into the room and picked Naruto up with one hand.

"Kyuu-chan!" cried Naruto happily, hugging his demon cutely. "Can we go to the onsen?" he asked childishly, his blue eyes going large as he pleaded with the emotionless demon.

"Naru-chan we can't go there. How about we go back to the room and I run you a nice cool bath? I have to go back to the meeting in a bit anyways and I want to make sure you are safe first" explained Kyuubi calmly, his mask breaking slightly as he gazed fondly at his little baby.

Naruto pouted. "Kyuu-chan can't you take a bath with me?" he asked with puppy eyes making everyone in the room shocked at just how innocent the blonde was.

Kyuubi smirked. Ah baby in every sense of the word. Kyuubi has raised him since birth, Naruto was still such a child. "I'll stay for a bit but I can't take a bath with you because of the meeting Kit" he answered exasperatedly.

Naruto's pout grew. "Fineeee" he mumbled angrily. "Go horsey gooo!" he suddenly exclaimed pointing to the door from his position bridal style in Kyuubi's arms.

"Did you just call me a horse and order me around like a common slave?" asked Kyuubi dangerously, making everyone in the room cringe in some way.

"I love you Kyuu-chan?" answered Naruto with startled blue eyes, biting his lip regretfully at angering the fox.

Kyuubi sighed and tickled his blonde charge.

Naruto pleaded for him to stop and when Kyuubi finally did gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

Kyuubi gave Naruto a tender kiss on the cheek before they left the room.

"Woah that was totally hot..." exclaimed Ino slowly. "Did you see Naru dominating Kyuubi-that kiss was so innocent yet I am soo turned on" she muttered in wonder.

"I agree" stated Tenten giggling quite uncharacteristically and fanning her blushing face with her hand/

"Tsh what a Dobe" stated Sasuke, watching the door the two had just left through.

Gaara glared at Sasuke. "Mine" he stated quietly,-something no one would dare tell him sounded childish-turning around and leaving.

"Hn. We'll see about that" replied Sasuke ominously, smirking devilishly.

"Well it seems like this meeting is going to take a while. Kisame would you like to play shogi with me?" asked Itachi calmly, completely disregarding his day-dreaming brother.

"I want to go see Naru-chan! Ne, Ino do you think Kyuubi will let us watch him?" asked Tenten hopefully.

Ino squealed loudly. "Yeah let's go!" she declared, running out of the door and taking off down the hall.

Neji scowled. "What's so great about him? A sub is a sub. They are only good for a quick fuck" he stated rudely, stomping out of the room.

"The only person to fuck him will be me and with me he will stay" mumbled Sasuke determinedly as he too left the room, leaving the two in peace to play shogi.

"So Itachi what do you plan to do?" asked Kisame slowly.

"Plan to do about what?" questioned Itachi, making a move and taking one of Kisame's pieces.

Kisame cursed under his breath. "Don't play coy Itachi. You know what I'm talking about. So answer the question" replied the blue-skinned man, grinning when he made a move and took one of Itachi's own pieces.

Itachi calmly looked up at his companion as he took the piece Kisame had just moved along with another. "My plan is to wait" he replied, waiting for Kisame to notice Itachi's move.

Kisame finally looking down at the board frowned but continued on. "Wait?" he asked dumbly making another move.

Itachi moved as well. "I will wait until both Gaara and Sasuke-kun push Naruto-kun to his limit-something that I predict will happen shortly due to their performance today-" he explained, only to be cut off by Kisame.

Kisame grinned widely, showing pointed teeth. "Then you will step in to comfort and fuck him. My my Itachi you sure are a smart one" he complimented the other, moving his piece as well.

"That's putting it crudely, but yes that is my objective" was the reply. Itachi smirked at the game board, taking Kisame's opening and winning the game in his next move.

"...too damn smart" grumbled Kisame angrily.

Itachi only smirked in reply.

PAGE BREAK ItaNaru ItaNaru ItaNaru ItaNaru ItaNaru ItaNaru ItaNaru ItaNaru ItaNaru ^.^

"Kyuu this tub is huge!" exclaimed an awestruck Naruto.

**Kyuubi chuckled. "You are so easily amused, it amazes me" he replied fondly.**Naruto giggled. "That's a good thing right?" he asked while stripping.

**Kyuubi grinned. "Sure is" he answered, while turning the tap of the tub, checking the temperature with his hand.**"Kyuu-chan can I take a hot bath? I don't feel hot anymore" begged Naruto with puppy eyes, eying the cold water with distaste.

**Kyuubi sighed. "Fine Kit. I have a few rules for you though. One, don't open the door for anyone. Two, don't release any chalkra, it causes probems. Three, and this ones a biggie keep your damn legs closed!" ordered Kyuubi seriously, his voice raising with rule number three and making Naruto clamp his legs closed. Kyuubi, noticing this started laughing.**Naruto blushed. "I won't do any of that. I promise, Kyuu-chan" he replied, holding out his pinky finger.

**Kyuubi chuckled and linked pinkies with him. "I have to go now. So be good and follow the rules. I'll lock the door on my way out. Keep it locked okay?" he explained slowly trying to stress how important this was.**Naruto smiled reassuringly. "I will" he answered determineldy, saluting Kyuubi like a soldier.

**Kyuubi smiled. "Okay, I will see you when I get back" he said walking out of the bathroom.**Naruto ran after him butt naked and stopped him at the door. "Be good Kyuu" he ordered shyly, standing on his tip-toes and kissing the fox on the lips chastely.

**Kyuubi grinned. "I'll be back my beloved. Don't miss me too much" he replied, making Naruto blush and pout.**"...who would miss you perverted kitsune" he grumbled.

**Kyuubi laughed and shut the door, forgetting to lock it.**Naruto skupped back into the washroom and poured some vanilla scented bubble bath into the water.

He shut off the tap and hesitantly placed his foot in the water.

Sighing pleasantly he got into the tub slowly, sinking into the comfortable heat inch by inch (A.N: oh wow dirty :O).

He happily scrubbed himself down, playing with an orange ducky that mysteriously appeared before deciding he better finish his washing.

He grabbed some vanilla scented shampoo and washed his hair, before dunking himself under the water for a rinse.

He frowned thinking the water was getting warmer instead of colder as time passed.

He shifted uncomfortably turning the water on freezing cold. Despite the steady stream of icy cold water rapidly cooling the tub he still felt unbearably hot.

Hearing some noise in the other room he decided to check it out.

Pulling the plug he wrapped himself in a large, fluffy, orange towel.

Hesitantly peeking out of the key hole in the bathroom door he scanned the room.

Deeming it safe he opened the door and ran towards the giant four poster bed cuddling in his snug towel.

'Why am I getting a weird feeling again?' he wondered.

'It's just like in the market...and at the meeting'

...

'Ugh it's fricken hot. Doesn't that Gaara jerk believe in air conditioning?' 'I mean we are in the freaking desert!

Naruto huffed angrily and kicked off his towel, laying on his stomach and burying his head in the blanket under him.

He stiffened when he heard a low growl and slowly lifted his head. Eyes wide, like a deer caught in head lights he cautiously regarded the person in front of him.

...END

**A.N: Okay so tell me what you think and vote for pairings.  
KyuuNaru  
GaaNaru  
ItaNaru  
SasuNaru  
Tallying starts now.  
I want a lot of reviews! I better get at least ten or I'll pick the couple myself. Okiee thanks for reading and hoped you liked it. You guys are amazing. ^.^  
- -melissaaax3**


	5. Author's Note:

**A.N: OKAY PEOPLE THANKS TO A LOVELY REVIEWER-BABYVEE WE NOW HAVE A POLL GOING FOR THE  
MAIN PAIRING OF THIS STORY.  
THIS POLL CAN BE FOUND ON MY PROFILE.  
THIS IS NOT ONLY MUCH EASIER FOR ME, BUT FOR YOU GUYS AS WELL.  
MANY PEOPLE WERE CONFUSED WITH WHEN I HAD STARTED COUNTING THE VOTES SO THE VOTE ISN'T EXACTLY GOING AS WELL AS I THOUGHT IT WOULD. ^.^'  
SO I WILL NOT BE COUNTING VOTES VIA REVIEWS.  
I AM VERY SORRY FOR THE MISCONCEPTION AND MAKING YOU GUYS GO THROUGH ALL THIS TROUBLE.  
I SET THE POLL SO YOU GUYS CAN HAVE 2 VOTES EACH SINCE A LOT OF YOU ARE UNDECIDED.  
I ALSO ADDED IN OPTIONS FOR A YAOI HAREM AND KYUU ITA GAA AND SASU BECAUSE A FEW PEOPLE VOTED FOR THOSE.  
I HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO WRITE THAT SINCE THOSE FOUR ARE ALL POSSESSIVE BUT FOR YOU GUYS AND GALS I WILL TRY. :P  
THANK YOU ALL FOR READING, REVIEWING, AND FAVOURITING MY STORIES AND I.  
ONCE THIS POLL STARTS GOING I WILL PLAN OUT THE NEXT CHAPTER.  
THANKS AGAIN BABYVEE FOR THE POSITIVE ENCOURAGEMENT AND THE WONDERFUL IDEA.  
CREATING A POLL ISN'T AS HARD AS I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE... NEEDLESS TO SAY I FELT LIKE A RETARD WHEN I WAS DONE IN UNDER A MINUTE!  
YOU ARE AMAZING 3  
THANKS EVERYONE!  
- - melissaaax3  
**


	6. Chapter 5

A.N: Okay, SO POLL IS CLOSED! I'D ALSO LIKE TO APOLOGIZE FOR HOW LONG IT'S BEEN SINCE I UPDATED. I'M NOT GOING TO MAKE ANY PROMISES, BUT I WILL TRY TO UPDATE WHEN I GET THE TIME. AS OF RIGHT NOW THIS STORY IS MY PRIORITY ABOVE THE OTHERS.

**THE REAL CHAPTER 5**

Last Time...  
Pulling the plug he wrapped himself in a large, fluffy, orange towel.

Hesitantly peeking out of the key hole in the bathroom door he scanned the room.

Deeming it safe he opened the door and ran towards the giant four poster bed cuddling in his snug towel.

'Why am I getting a weird feeling again?' he wondered.

'It's just like in the market...and at the meeting'

...

'Ugh it's fricken hot. Doesn't that Gaara jerk believe in air conditioning?' 'I mean we are in the freaking desert!

Naruto huffed angrily and kicked off his towel, laying on his stomach and burying his head in the blanket under him.

He stiffened when he heard a low growl and slowly lifted his head. Eyes wide, like a deer caught in head lights he cautiously regarded the person in front of him.

His eyes locked with intense red orbs, the sharringan spinning wildly with desire.

Squeaking in suprise Naruto scrambled up to the head of his huge bed, hugging his towel closely to his naked body. "W-who are you?" he asked breathlessly.

-  
NO P.O.V

Sasuke smirked. "Uchiha Sasuke...dobe" he replied in an amused tone.

Naruto scowled jumping up from his sprawled position, towel slipping lower in the process and revealing his naked chest. "You take that back! I am not a dobe" exclaimed the angry blonde.

Eyeing the delicious tan skin presented to him Sasuke's smirk widened. "If it looks like a dobe and acts like a dobe...then it must be a dobe ne?" he drawled, lazily running his hand through his bangs.

Naruto's nose scrunched up in anger, which Sasuke secretly found cute. "BASTARD!" he shrieked angrily, launching himself to the end of the bed and losing his towel in the process. The naive little sub did not realize what a dangerous situation he had put himself in. Upon reaching the end of the bed Naruto tripped over his legs and stumbled forward, right into a certain younger Uchiha. Fallinf against Sasuke's chest with a small "oomph" the blonde was secretly dissapointed when the Uchiha didn't even falter under his weight.

"Hm looks like you are just as eager dobe. That's makes this easier for me" stated Sasuke, carefully hidding his suprise at the blonde's boldness.

"I'm not eager for anything. What are you doing in here anyway you bastard? Kyuu-chan said no one was allowed in here. You need to leave" lectured Naruto, pushing the unmovable raven's chest.

"Nevermind that, do you walk around naked so casually all the time dobe?" Sasuke drawled, his lips twitching in amusement.

"Whose naked you bastard?" retorted Naruto standing on his tip-toes to get in the other's face and shaking his fist at the older teen.

"You...usuratonkachi" (for those of you who don't know, usuratonkachi loosely meand moron, loser, or someone clumsy who can't do anything right) Sasuke stated, looking down at a certain spot on the blonde meaningfully.

Naruto, noticing Sasuke's very direct and unwavering gaze, followed it and was finally reminded of his state of undress. Freezing up in shock, Naruto's face turned bright red and he jumped away from the Uchiha. Attempting to curl up and cover his front-which the bastard was STILL staring at-he slipped in typical Naruto fashion, landing spread eagle on the bed.

Sasuke bit his lip to hold back a groan. "Dobe if you're trying to seduce me, I must say you're doing it in a really weird way" he nonchalantly stated, stepping towards the blonde. Climbing onto his knees above Naruto, he caged the blonde in with his arms. "But it's working" he added, breathing sensually against the blonde's ear.

Naruto gulped. "Stop joking" he muttered weakly, squirming beneath the other male.

"Oh I am definitely not joking dobe" answered the raven, flaring his chalkra to show how serious he was. The reaction was immediate, Naruto's tense frame melted immediately, his body sinking bonelessly against the soft matress, his legs spreading wider on either side of Sasuke to unconciously make room for the teen.

Sasuke purred at this reaction, bracing himself with his forearms to bring his body closer to the smaller one under him.

Naruto mewled at this arching his back to get even closer to the raven.

Sasuke hid his smirk in Naruto's neck, inhaling the sweet scent drifting off the sub. He gave in, dropping down until his body molded to Naruto's, barely keeping from squishing the small blonde. Deciding to up the stakes his chalkra started flowing out at a greater rate, making the blonde moan.

Naruto's hands fisted in Sasuke's hair as the raven started kissing and licking around his neck. Squirming under the sensation Naruto desperately ground himself against the suprised-but pleased-raven haired teen.

Groaning deeply Sasuke pulled back, ripping his shirt off and attacking the blonde's neck once more, sucking hharshly this time. God how he just wanted to mark the blonde. Resisting only because, he knew marking was more effective at the peak of sex, Sasuke pulled back.

Naruto purred deeply, nuzzeling Sasuke's own neck and inhailing the ocean scent of the male above him. Continuing his steady grinding against the dom Naruto mewled "More" he demanded rather uncharacteristically.

Sasuke smirked, moving an arm to tweak the blonde's nipples and delighting in Naruto's expression of bliss. His other hand started to snake down Naruto's lithe body, grasping his member firmly and giving it a few tugs.

Naruto's breath left him in a rush and he arched up moaning loudly his own scent and pheremones going wild now.

Sasuke went rigged under the intense pheremones drifting from the blonde and began to animalistically rock against the blonde, leaning in to mark his neck.

The door slammed open and Sasuke was barely able to doge the massive wave of sand that attempted to kill him, rolling off the blonde in the process. Sasuke jumped up from his crouch on the floor and snarled at Gaara who stood on the other side of the bed radiating anger.

Naruto twitched on the bed, the fog slowly clearing from his head.

Sasuke growled deeply. "What do you think you are doing Sabaku? You dare interrupt my mating?", he hissed getting into a fighting stance on his side of the bed across from Gaara.

"You will not touch what is mine Uchiha", snarled Gaara, the sand once again attempting to kill Sasuke, who gracefully ducked and dodged under the constant barrage.

"I do not see a mark on him Sabaku, he is unclaimed. His pull is stronger to me and as such I will be the one to mark and mate with him. He will bear my kin", explained Sasuke haughtily.

"Shut up...or I'll kill you", answered Gaara in an emotionless voice.

"As if you could. You will be the one killed", replied Sasuke mater-of-factly. Racing towards Gaara and beginning his own attack.

Gaara's sand defended him flawlessly and he seemes to appear bored with the whole thing-only infuriating Sasuke more. "A battle is a gamble where one pits one's existence against another's and you try to kill each other, only the victor gets to savor the worth of his existence" intoned Gaara as Sasuke unsucessfully attempted to break his ultimate defence. "Mine is the stronger purpose for only by destroying you and all that you represent, can I prove that I exist and take my mate. For these reasons, you will die today" he explained, as Sasuke jumped back from Gaara.

Sasuke realizing his physical attacks were getting no where decided to get serious. "I will not be killed so easily" he replied, his hand glowing with the electricity of his chidori move.

Gaara did not react to the sound of 1000 bird's chirping or the deadly looking electric chalkra incasing Sasuke's right hand. "Come test my ultimate defense" he challenged, calmly waiting for Sasuke's attack.

Naruto, who had finally gained his senses back and took in the scene balked. 'What the hell...' he thought, jumping up and appearing like a flash between the two, grabbing Sasuke's wrist and flinging him into the wall. "What is going on?" he almost hollered, putting his hands on his waist and scowling at the emotionless red head.

Sasuke appeared out of the mess with a scowl on his face, silently wondering how the blonde had got in front of him without him noticing and so fast too. Then there's how he so easily re-directed Sasuke's strongest technique. The only other person to do that was his brother Itachi after the two got in a fight. "Don't interfere Dobe", he barked glaring at the blonde.

Naruto didn't react, staring Gaara down. Naruto's eye twitched and he pouted at losing his self-imposed staring contest. Scowling, he turned to Sasuke. "Don't call me that teme!", he yelled before sighing. "Fine, I don't care what happened you two need to leave right now" he ordered, attempting to push Sasuke towards the door-unsucsessfully.

Sasuke easily brushed off the blonde, facing Gaara once more. "Surrender. The power of the one-tails is nothing compared to the powerd of the eight-tails", he demanded eyes flashing with determination.

"-and the power of the eight-tails is nothing compared to the power of the nine-tails", growled Kyuubi, eyes glowing demonically and hair floating with the amount of chalkra being released from him.

_END

SORRY IT IS SO SHORT! bUT, IT'S AN UPDATE AT LEAST. YOU GUYS OWE THIS CHAPTER TOO BABYVEE/LARI17 WHO REMINDED ME OF MY FAITHFUL FANS. XD

THANKS FOR READING, REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED.  
- -melissaaax3 ^-^


	7. Chapter 6

**A.N: PLEASE READ!  
**Okayyyy so some nice reviewer left a review about me taking too long to update my story and it not being worth it. I have one thing to say about this. Writing fanfiction is not a paying job, and as such I need another job that pays-that job was my priority along with school. Yeah I had recently started my first year of University-it was hell! Furthermore, I was in the English program which sucked all the fun out of writing. I was busy and even if I had the time to write, I did not have the drive to. Now as for as my reply to this reviewer, Stop reading if it isn`t worth it. I spend all my free time reading fanfic and there are many authors who write great stories that are on hiatus or just take a long time to update. If you forget the story after the update either re-read it or cancel your alert, it is not a hard decision to make. Sometimes I will not be able to update, it happens. Do not try and give me an ultimatum. Thousands of people use fanfiction, if you stop reading my story it is not the end of the world. I hate flamers and either you`re one of those people who only read and don`t write your own stories (meaning you have no idea how hard it gets to juggle life and update) or you have a lot less going on then me. Basically, I don`t care. I write as a hobby, I love writing-I joined the english program for god`s sakes. As a writer I love when people read and comment on my stories, but I still write first and foremost because I WANT TO. Realistically speaking, I find my stories seriously lacking in plot and written poorly. It has been a long time since I updated and that means a lot more then you think. Frankly, the fact that I chose to continue them instead of abandoning them or removing them completely is strange in of itself. My writing style has changed and my writing abilities have improved. I find my stories childish and too cutesy. While fans may not be the reason I write, they are the reason I continued to write this particular story. Thank you to those who continue to read my story and if you chose not to that is your decision.  
- - melissaaax3  
**WARNINGS: THERE IS A LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER. THAT MEANS SEX. -.-'****  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS.**

Chapter 6

**LAST TIME...  
****Sasuke easily brushed off the blonde, facing Gaara once more. "Surrender. The power of the one-tails is nothing compared to the power of the eight-tails", he demanded eyes flashing with determination. **

**"-and the power of the eight-tails is nothing compared to the power of the nine-tails", growled Kyuubi, eyes glowing demonically and hair floating with the amount of chalkra being released from him.**

_**A little earlier...with KYUU at the BIJUU meeting**_

"This can not be allowed. He puts us all at unease. The pull is just too strong and even stronger for others", stated the Yonbi, Sokou.

"Relax you pompous lizard. Naruto is not a threat. He may...attract ugh attention, but there is nothing wrong with that. I mean the urge to mate is perfectly natural", reminded Kyuubi wisely.

"I think the lizard has a point" stated Shukaku, ignoring the scowl Yonbi shot him. "The bitch has to go!" he exclaimed loudly, standing up and slamming his hands on the table in emphasis.

Kyuubi growled, silencing the uproar Shukaku's words caused. The divide was clearly seen, with the Sanbi, Yonbi, Gobi, and-of course- Hachibi agreeing with Shukaku, all for their own reasons of course. Likewise, Nibi, Rokubi, and Shichibi agreed with Kyuubi already having a soft spot for the small blonde or just finding him amusing. "If this is an official vote you must have a valid reason to even suggest this" growled Kyuubi dangerously, fangs bared. "You know what you suggest means the killing of my host, as that is the only way to change hosts. surely you know I will not take this obediently-even if the council decides on such an action" he explained, red orbs staring threateningly into each of his opponents.

The Rokubi decided to step in now. "Kyuubi is right, please state your reason for wanting to take such an action. This is a grave offence and as rule states all Bijuu must agree before a host can be killed" he drawled, calming all of the other Bijuu. "Shukaku, as Ichibi you are first. What is you reason for wanting to kill the boy?" he asked, all of the Bijuu intently staring at the tanuki demon.

Shukaku scowled. "The brat is a submissive. My host wishes to mate with him, like hell I will allow my host to rut with a host of the Kyuubi. For this reason alone, he must die. Come now Kyuubi, surely you would like a dominant host. I mean surely you didn't chose to end up a submissive. It was a mistake, that need be corrected" explained the Shukaku in an angry tone.

Kyuubi scowled back at the tanuki. "Of course it was not my decision, but he won the will power test and our fate was decided. Sub or Dom it does not matter, that alone as you say is not reason enough to allow the killing of my host" he refuted with a snarl.

Shukaku opened his mouth to talk but was interrupted by Nekomata who took her turn to talk. "Although I doubt my host will get to mate the little kit, I do find him quite adorable. Hmm it is such a shame. Kyuubi, perhaps you could put in a good word for my host, ne?" she questioned in a husky voice. At Kyuubi's amused snort and eye-roll she straightened. "Personal reasons aside, I find that his being a sub is not a grave enough reason to warrant death-a punishment usually only used for treason or tyranny" she explained, serious gaze drilling onto Shukaku who shifted nervously.

The Sanbi, Isonade took his turn to speak. "I believe the Kyuubi should find a new host. The process will not be painful for him. It is what is needed to keep the peace. It is already obvious that Shukaku, Rokubi, and Hachimata desire to mate with him, but we all desire him to some extent. How long before fights break out. I wish to have no part of it", he stated in an emotionless voice.

Kyuubi snarled. "Of course you don't you peace loving bastard!" shouted Kyuubi. "What those other bastards do are no concern of mine. My host will not take them as a mate so they fight uselessly" he retorted, glaring at said mentioned Bijuu.

Of course Yonbi jumped in with his own opinion. "Submissive demons are weak and only useful for a rut. The fact that you dare keep such a host is a mockery to the Bijuu and all that we stand for" he stated indignantly.

Kyuubi slammed his own hands on the table. "You dare call a host of mine weak? You have no idea what that child is capable of. He completed Minato's ultimate technique in a week, you underestimate him grievously" he replied threateningly.

At this remark all of the Bijuu present showed some sort of unease.

"If what you say is true then Yonbi's reason is all but valid. Regardless of this, his scent and the need to mate that overtakes us weakens us. If a demon were to attack there is a great chance that they would succeed using this distraction" proclaimed Gobi, putting his own reasoning out on the line.

Kyuubi silently remarked on how different Gobi was personality wise to his host. "If you were to be killed so easily it is no fault but your own and you deserve it" he shot back with a smirk.

"I agree as well, to die for such a foolish reason is laughable. I hope you were not including me in the 'us' you speak of. I could easily kill any foe while mating with Naruto-kun" drawled Rokubi in an amused tone, smirking at the Gobi who in a move like his host growled in a beastly manner. "I say little Naruto-kun should stay as he is, to waste such beauty is foolish. Even if Itachi does not succeed in mating the boy he amuses me. I have a feeling Naruto-kun will make our meetings much more bearable" he added, eyes twinkling in amusement.

Kyuubi scowled at the cocky demon, while inwardly thankful for his support.

Shichibi laughed at this. "I agree, being immortal does get boring. It is one of the reasons why I am the one to switch hosts the most. Naruto will be a good change for us ancient demons" she complained, sighing deeply. "-besides, he is very cute", she added with a devilish grin.

Hachimata predictably decided to voice his opinion. "Dessspite my hosstsss' wisssh I will not allow sssuch a bassssic need to weaken ussss. Ssasssuke-kun iss ssstill young and ass ssssuch he is not yet fully trained asss I want him to be" he hissed, appearing almost mournful at his small concession. "My hosst needsss no ssuch dissstractionss. I will not deny that I would very much like to see Kyuubi ssssuffer. Thisss pleassesss me greatly" he added, a nasty smile directed at Kyuubi, who rolled his eyes at the strange snake.

"I find your personal issues with me are not a good enough reason and completely irrelevant to the topic. Furthermore, your own incompetance in controlling your host-while predictable-is also irrelevant. If your host is so easily distracted by mine it just goes to prove how even with a submissive and w_eaker_ host, I am still better than you" snarked Kyuubi, hissing the word weaker sarcastically and smirking smugly at the noticable furious snake demon.

Rokubi, hiding his own amused smirk decided to continue the vote. "That is five against and three for Naruto-kun remaining as Kyuubi's host. As you can see, the voting has not reached a unanimous decision and the reasons of those for Naruto's death are quite lacking. If that is all I would like to return to my host?" he drawled, lazily summing up the meeting.

Shukaku scowled but did not say anything as Kyuubi laughed and left the meeting room.

_back to the present**  
_  
"Kyuuu-channnn!" cried Naruto, running and leaping into the fox's arms.

Kyuubi effortlessly caught Naruto, unconsciously checking him over for injury. It was with immense displeasure that he noticed his kit's state of undress. "Where are your clothes kit?" he all but growled to the cowering boy.

"...you can't bathe in clothes Kyuu-chan" Naruto muttered weakly.

Kyuubi glared at the small boy before ignoring it and shrugging out of his red haori (a haori is a coat-like Tsunade's) and bundling the blonde boy in it. Turning to the other two he growled lowly. "LEAVE!" he barked, watching with no amount of small satisfaction as the two were quick to obey in their own way. Gaara vanishing in a swirl of sand and Sasuke melting into the floor as a pile of mud-something Kyuubi noticed, with distaste that Orochimaru was famous for. Sighing, he approached the bed, dropping Naruto on it, before heading over to the closet. Pulling out a large T-shirt he once again approached the meek boy, removing his haori diligently and dressing the blonde in the chosen garment.

"Thank you Kyuu-chan" Naruto said in a small voice, warily watching Kyuubi.

Kyuubi smirked at this."Listen Kit" he stated seriously. "Do any of these demons interest you as a potential mate, I need to know" he asked quietly, hiding his unease at the answer.

Naruto pouted cutely at this. "Well I want a mate...but not those stupid guys! One is a bastard and the other some freakishly silent guy!" he exclaimed loudly, his furrowed brows expressing his distaste in his signature cute way.

Kyuubi smirked at this. "What about the others?" he pressed, wanting a sure answer.

Naruto frowned at this. "Well I can't say anything about that...I don't really know them. But I can say...that I just want to stay with you Kyuubi" he started out hesitantly and ended bashfully.

Kyuubi's eyes widened knowing that something was up when Naruto didn't use that infernal nick-name. "Don't you want kits though? You said your dream was to mate and have a family.." he asked with concern. Despite not wanting anyone to touch his kit, Kyuubi wouldn't hesitate to put his own feelings aside to make his Kit happy.

Naruto blushed, fiddling with the hem of the baggy red t-shirt and consequently revealing the smooth skin of his thighs. Needless to say, this thoroughly distracted Kyuubi. "Well, y-yeah I want that b-but I don't want things to change.." he answered shyly, trailing off at the end. Looking up to meet Kyuubi's confused gaze, he looked away quickly. "What I mean is, I like being with Kyuu-chan. So...if I don't mate or have kits it's okay because I have Kyuu-chan by my side" he explained, clenching his fist in determination and meeting Kyuubi's gaze squarely.

Shocked speechless Kyuubi could only take note of Naruto's sparkling azure eyes, filled with determination and the light blush still left on his face. Despite the determination Kyuubi could also see the fear Naruto was trying to hide. He smiled lightly, running his hand soothingly through blonde locks in a move that had long since become instinct to him. "You want me then?" he asked, quietly, carefully studying the blonde as he answered.

"Y-yes... stay with me please?" Naruto answered desperately clinging to the front of Kyuubi's kimono.

Kyuubi chuckled. "You know even if you mate I will still be with you, I can't leave you" he explained, brushing Naruto's bangs out of his eyes.

"I know, but things will change. I like being just me and you. Iruka-neechan can stay too, but that's it!" he exclaimed loudly, daring Kyuubi to protest. (A.N: someone asked why I have Naruto call Iruka neechan which means sister instead of niisan. I figure because Iruka is a fellow sub the neechan form can apply to him. It's sort of like using chan for girly boys or kun for tomboys. I know it is wrong but Iruka is more of a neechan and Naruto does weird but cute things so it works, right?)  
_**  
**_Kyuubi smirked. "So you will give up mating and having kits for me?" he pressed.

"Yupp" replied Naruto, popping the 'p' and playing with Kyuubi's long red hair in a distracted manner.

"Hmm. Well what if I tell you there is a way, you can have kits and mate" he stated, purring at the attention he was getting as Naruto moved on to play with his fox ears, rubbing them soothingly. At Naruto's sharp look he was quick to ass, "Nothing will change" making the blonde stop his petting and give Kyuubi his full attention.

Pouting inwardly the fox waited for Naruto's predictable and impatient "How?" before answering. "You mate me..." he replied lowly, examining the boy's reaction.

Naruto blushed, eyes widening. "We can do that?" he asked incredulously, his confusion overriding his embarrassment. _**  
**_**  
**"Well I don'tsee why not. It's not exactly common but we are far from the typical bonding case. Despite you being a sub, I am still a dom. Your orientation does not change mine. Mating only requires a dom and sub of either gender. There is the little issue of us being bonded demons-meaning you are my host and I your demon. The fact that we are Bijuu demon and host negates this. Unlike common or lower-class demons we can split using resurrection. I know it is kind of taxing on you, but you have a lot of chalkra and as your mate I will let no one harm you" explained Kyuubi, growling at the thought of someone harming Naruto. "There is even the chance that the mating and final marking will cause us to split. Due to you being the first sub Bijuu host we have no idea how the mark will take. So there are two results. 1) We stay as we are, in which case we use resurrection. or 2) Where the mark causes us to split, in this case you will retain your fox demon traits but become your own demon with equal or eight-tailed level strength-I find that unlikely you will most likely keep my nine-tailed power level. While, I will be split from you as I am and maintain my own separate body. My body like all others is not immortal and if we are killed we will both be subjected to the regular host process" finished Kyuubi waiting for Naruto's reaction.

Naruto listened patiently, he couldn't deny that he was attracted to Kyuubi and had often secretly dreamt of the two being mates. Hiding his blushing cheeks, he pushed that though away. Giving Kyuubi his own body also appealed to Naruto. Kyuubi had protected him and taught him everything he knew, Naruto had always wanted to repay him. Of course, the alternative wasn't very pleasing to the blonde. Holding the resurrection was not very taxing but to hold it indefinitely might cause issues. There was no way Naruto would want Kyuubi to return inside of him even for a second if they mated, nor would the mating bond allow him to. Reaching his decision, Naruto locked eyes with Kyuubi no Kistune, the strongest of the Bijuu and smiled. "I accept!" he chirped happily.

Kyuubi's eyes widened and he grinned foxily. "Okay, it's decided then. After we take care of the revolt we will begin the process" he stated, almost unable to hide his anticipation. Noticing Naruto's slightly disappointed look he smiled. "Sleep now, kit. It's been a long day" he whispered, pushing Naruto back on the bed gently, and covering him. Kissing the blonde on the forehead, he shed his kimono squirming under the blankets next to the blonde and pulling him close.

"...love you" mumbled Naruto, clutching Kyuubi's arm to him. Unfortunately sleep took him before he could hear Kyuubi's own reply of "Love you too".

_GAARA P.O.V._

I was impatiently waiting for Shukaku to return. 'God am I bored...'  
Suddenly overcome with a bought of dizziness I slumped into the chair next to me.  
It seems Shukaku was back.  
Regaining all of Shukaku's memories of the meeting I snarled.  
".Hell." I hissed at him.

"I'm only looking out for your interests kid" he replied, causing me to twitch.

"Shukaku. You will go back and tell them you change your vote" I answered, my sand swirling dangerously.__

"You can not boss me around Brat. I will do no such thing, besides your bitch is safe. The vote was not unanimous and he has been spared" he retorted.

My eyebrow twitching, i clasped my hands, resting my chin on them. "Fine, you will discontinue your foolish attempts to kill my intended mate or stop me from mating" I ordered, fully preparing to summon him and kick his ass.

"Bah. You can find some tanuki demon to mate. You will not mate _Kyuubi's host_" he hissed.

"If I do not have him I will have no one at all" I stated resolutely.

"HAH! As if you can deny the urge once mating season comes" he challenged.

"That matters not, as I will already be mated long before then" I replied slowly.

"YOU WILL NOT MATE THAT BITCH!" Shukaku roared angrily.

"You will not stop me" I answer threateningly. "That is all, I tire of you" I added, severing the connection and leaning back in my seat.

'Naruto...you will be mine'

_SASUKE'S P.O.V._

I can't believe this. If Kyuubi hadn't interfered I would have killed Gaara and taken Naruto. Just thinking about it made me snarl. That damn Tanuki thinking he could kill me. For him to even challenge me is insulting. Gaara is the lowest of the Bijuu and I'm one of the strongest. Regardless, Naruto will be mine and I will enjoy rubbing it in everyone's face, especially Gaara's. This is just one more thing to prove that I am better then all of them. With Kyuubi's host being Naruto, I bet I could even beat Kyuubi making me known as the strongest of the Bijuu. Yes, I would show them all and gain a mate at the same time.

Feeling a familiar nauseousness or Hachimata returning to my body, I tensed. "Hachimata you will cease your interference with my mate" I order, completely furious that he would dare try to get Naruto killed.

"Why would I do sssuch a thing Sssassuke-kun?" he hissed back.

Thinking quickly I smirked. "I want that blonde, he is to mate me. Besides, you loathe Kyuubi. What better way to get revenge then by having me dominate his host completely. You can finally claim to concur Kyuubi. I know you were secretly just as pleased as me when he squirmed under our chalkra. To be able to dominate and own such a powerful being...simply wonderful. As a mated couple we would be unstoppable and our offspring would be truly frightening. We could make our own army and take control of the Demon Realm, if it was what we wanted. You can't deny that this match would benefit us much more than mating a low class snake demon and having weak children" explained Sasuke, knowing his victory was already decided.

Hachimata purred, "You are quite deviousss Sssassuke-kun...I will allow thissss union" he hissed and Sasuke could tell how pleased the demon was with his plan.

Sasuke smirked.  
'Yes, the Uchiha genius is quite useful. I may be Hachimata's host but I am Uchiha first and Uchiha's always get what they want'__

"Now now Sssassuke-kun, aren't you forgetting sssomething. You are not the only Uchiha after the little one" hissed Hachimata mockingly.

Sasuke frowned at this. _'Itachi...'  
__**_  
**__NARUTO'S P.O.V._

I woke up with Kyuubi's body pressed against mine and sighed. Remembering last night I was overcome with happiness and excitement. Squirming free of his tight hold I settled on top of him, leaning close to look at his sleeping face. Gone was the scowl and furrowed brows, leaving Kyuubi looking serene and beautiful. Being unable to resist the urge, I let my fingers ghost across his cheeks brushing whiskers darker then my own. Predictably my gaze was drawn to pale peach lips. Blushing I lowered myself so my chest rested against his own, lips scant inches away from his. Giving in and allowing my lips to meet his, I melted at the soft and warm feeling of his lips pressed against my own.  
Blushing and feeling my heart racing I pulled back quickly, feeling extremely naughty and guilty. Eyeing Kyuubi warily I freeze waiting for him to leap up or shout something. When he doesn't move at all, I sigh. Relaxing slowly and snuggling against Kyuubi once more, my face resting in the crook of his neck.

Deeply inhaling his scent of forests and something smokey like fire, I bury my nose against his skin and sneak a quick peak at him to make sure he's sleeping. Lightly kissing the same spot I am unable to resist the urge and decide to taste his divinely smelling skin. Swiping my tongue across the same patch of skin I moan lightly at the taste. Completely forgetting about being sneaky I once again lap at his skin before impulsively sucking it into my mouth. Pulling back with a wet pop I startle, sitting up quickly, my head snapping to his still sleeping face. By now I notice a strong smell and twitch, trying to locate the amazing scent.

By now I notice my body has become slightly overheated and follow my instincts, sliding farther down Kyuubi's body until I'm sitting just above his knees and the smell is right in front of me. Leaning forward I bury my face in his lap, nuzzling it gently. My body reacts to the scent and I feel a familiar wetness on my bottom. Then suddenly I'm laying against the bed Kyuubi's red eyes an inch from my own wide blue ones.  
'uh-oh'

**NO P.O.V.**

Kyuubi of course, was up the moment Naruto dared escape his hold. Deciding to wait and see what happen before punishing hie kit for such a foolish idea, Kyuubi pretended to sleep. At the feeling of Naruto's lips on his own Kyuubi's whole body stiffened and he thanked the gods that Naruto wasn't very observant. All too quickly the blonde pulled away and Kyuubi was given a brief look from under half-lidded eyes of a blushing blonde, looking all too delicious on top of him. Naruto's large shirt had slid off his left shoulder revealing the creamy smooth skin.

Unfortunately Kyuubi's examination was cut short at the feel of soft lips and then a hot wet tongue pressed against his shoulder—right were a mating mark should go. Hearing a quite moan, Kyuubi bites his lip to prevent his own groan. Biting back a yelp as the blonde unexpectedly starts sucking on his neck, Kyuubi is hard pressed to stay calm, attempting to hide his growing erection. Trying to will his erection away, Kyuubi is broken form thoughts of Shukaku and Hachimata mating by a steady pressure against said erection.

Looking down, Kyuubi almost has a heart attack at seeing Naruto's face pressed against his groin. Then a new smell hits him and he quickly flips Naruto over, pinning his hands to the bed. Looking into frightened blue eyes Kyuubi smirks. "What are you doing?" he growls, and has to choke back a laugh as Naruto whimpers.

"I-I don't know. I'm sorry Kyuubi" he stutters, frightened beyond all belief. Despite his fear he can't help arching up from the bed in an unconscious attempt to get closer to the larger male, his scent leaking out even more.

Kyuubi definitely noticed the increase in scent. "You smell different" he mumbles, releasing Naruto's hands and spreading Naruto's legs. Leaning forward he buried his face between the blonde's legs.

Naruto gasped. "Kyuu get away from my bum" he cried indignantly, trying to wiggle away. Pausing at the warning growl, Naruto stills meekly.

"You're in heat" Kyuubi breathes, his voice deep and husky.

Naruto locks eyes with him, startled when he met black eyes and not the familiar red ones.

Forcefully pulling himself away from Naruto, he scrambled to the end of the bed. "It seems we can't wait. I need to make arrangements" he explained, making a shadow clone to meet the other Bijuu and preforming several barrier jutsu in succession as soon as his clone cleared the door. At Naruto's questioning gaze he explained. "I can't risk another smelling your fertile scent and attempting to stop us. No one will touch you but me" he almost snarled. Finishing all of the seals, Kyuubi once more climbed on top of Naruto.

Having the red-head on top of him caused Naruto to once more arch against him desperately. "Please" I beg, not knowing what I wanted, fruitlessly squirming against his solid body. Hearing Kyuubi's dark chuckle Naruto decides to take things into his own hands. Flipping them he once more buried his face in Kyuubi's arousal purring at the smell. Fighting against the hands trying to pull him away Naruto growled lowly.

Kyuubi growled loudly back, effectively making Naruto submit and stop resisting his hands. Flipping the blonde underneath him once more, Kyuubi kissed Naruto lightly.

Naruto moaned, his hands curling around Kyuubi's long red hair in frustration at the light kiss. Growling once more Naruto pushed Kyuubi off of him. Gripping the hem of his t-shirt, Naruto pulled it up, dropping it on the floor. Dark blue eyes stared lustily at the red-head and before Kyuubi could move Naruto was upon him. Kissing him desperately.

Taking control of the kiss Kyuubi coaxed Naruto's mouth open, his tongue quick to map out foreign land.

Naruto was not idle during this, hands pulling at Kyuubi's boxers—the only remaining article of clothing between the two.

Kyuubi broke away from the kiss, allowing Naruto to push his boxers off as much as he could then kicking them the rest of the way off. Groaning as his naked body came in contact with Naruto's naked flesh, he slowly ground himself against the blonde.

Keening, Naruto's legs wrapped around Kyuubi's hips in a death grip. Grinding back against the red head, Naruto panted.

Kyuubi knew he wouldn't last long if he kept this up and he wanted to come in a specific place. He eyed Naruto before pulling his legs from his waste and kneeling between spread legs. Leaning forward, he inhaled the sweet scent coming from the blonde before lapping at the wetness between the blonde's legs. Purring, he thrust his tongue in the blonde's opening delighting in the scream it got him. Pulling back he inserted a finger in the blonde, watching for any signs of pain.

Naruto moaned, silently begging the finger to go deeper and grinding himself down on it.

Kyuubi took this as a go sign and let a second finger breach the entrance. Stilling his fingers for a second before Naruto bucked on to them impatiently. Chuckling softly he began to spread his fingers in a scissoring motion.

Naruto mewled in pleasure his body following Kyuubi's fingers every time they tried to retreat.

Kyuubi bit his lip at the wanton way Naruto's entrance swallowed his three fingers, seeming to suck them in and pulse around them. Unable to wait anymore, Kyuubi's head spun at the pheremones Naruto was releasing and he tore his fingers from Naruto's entrance. Ignoring Naruto's growl, Kyuubi lined himself up with Naruto's twitching entrance and pushed his way in.

Naruto froze at the initial pain, before keening and pushing himself back on Kyuubi and making him slide all the way in.

Kyuubi groaned at the feeling of Naruto's wet heat wrapped so tightly around his erection.

"Ahhh please" moaned Naruto, trying to move his hips under Kyuubi.

Kyuubi gripped Naruto's hips harshly pulling out and slamming in once more.

Naruto screamed loudly at this, causing Kyuubi to groan and continue in his slow brutal thrusting. Feeling the slow build of heat in his abdomen Kyuubi picked up the pace, knowing he wouldn't last long.

"Mmmm onegai (please) faster" moaned Naruto clinging to Kyuubi's back.

The bed slammed against the wall, leaving holes in the plaster, but neither Kyuubi nor Naruto noticed. Obeying Naruto's demand Kyuubi ruthlessly slammed into the blonde, his hand going down to grab the blonde's erection, stroking it roughly.

That seemed to be Naruto's limit as he came with a loud cry of Kyuubi's name.

Kyuubi growled as Naruto clamped onto his erection. Filling Naruto with his cum, Kyuubi fell tiredly on top of Naruto.

Panting harshly, Naruto tried to shove Kyuubi off of him. "You're squishing meee!" he cried, pouting cutely at Kyuubi, who only looked at him before rolling over and bringing Naruto on top of him.

Naruto winced at the movement. "Kyuubi that hurts. Take it out!" he scolded.

Kyuubi blushed at this. "I can't" he mumbled.

Naruto's eyes widened "What do you mean you can't!" he exclaimed, hitting Kyuubi's chest with his hand and puffing his cheeks up at the fox.

Blush deepening Kyuubi scowled to hide his embarrassment. "Idiot don't you know what happens when mating!" he retorted angrily.

Naruto hissed. " 'm not an idiot" he mumbled.

"Fox are K-nine. When we mate it ugh swells and latches onto the sub to prevent separation and to keep any come from seeping out to insure impregnation" he explained with embarrassment.

"You mean we have to stay like this forever?" Naruto asked, horrified.

Kyuubi growled at this. "No idiot, just until your heat finishes" he answered angrily.

"How long is that?" Naruto barked, glaring angrily at the fox.

"...a week" Kyuubi mumbled quietly, hoping Naruto wouldn't hear.

"WHATTTTT?" Naruto screeched, wiggling on Kyuubi's lap in an attempt to get away.  
Kyuubi moaned quietly at this while flinching at the loud scream in his ear. "What you don't like staying like this?" he growled, grinding up into the blonde, who stilled in his wiggling and moaned. "That's what I thought" cooed Kyuubi, gripping the blonde's hips with a twinkle in his eye. "Now it's time to fix the problem you caused, ne?" he whispered, leering at the tired blonde.

Reviews are appreciated. How was the lemon? ;)  
Thanks for reading.  
- - melissaaax3


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

NO.P.O.V

_With Kyuubi`s clone_

Exiting the bedroom, Kyuubi's clone grinned devilishly. Strutting through the halls and whistling a merry tune, he was a sight to see. Passing by Kisame, who blanched upon seeing said devilish smile, he smirked.

Poor Kisame was left, to stare in abject horror at Kyuubi's retreating back. "Scaryyy", he whispered clutching his arms to his chest.

Kyuubi, who heard this turned around. "You say somethin'?", he asked in a happy tone.

Kisame "eeped" and shook his head no frantically.

Shrugging, Kyuubi continued on his way. Upon reaching the meeting room, he happily strolled in with his hands behind his head-like a certain host. "Due to certain circumstances, my host and I require some isolation. No one is to interfere in this" he stated, before making to turn away.

Interrupting Kyuubi's resumed whistling, Sasuke spoke. "What circumstances would those be?" he questioned brazenly, eyes narrowed on the fox's back.

The whistling cut off abruptly and Kyuubi's head turned to look at the raven. "You dare question me boy?", he intoned in a dangerous voice.

Sasuke straightened in his seat. "I believe we should know the reason our time is being wasted" he replied, mechanically.

Scoffing at the kid's audacity, Kyuubi grinned widely. "Had I wanted you to know the reason, I would have told you" he answered. "I'll take my leave now...boy", he added lowly. Exiting the room.

The other Bijuu tensed as the whistling continued.

Mentally sighing in relief, Sasuke relaxed into his chair. Looking at Itachi, who was seated across from him, he glared.

Smirking at his little brother's failure Itachi looked away in thought. Smirk disappearing, he frowned unable to hide his unease.

In the background Ino whined loudly to TenTen about not being able to see 'Naru-chan', while TenTen glared at her.

Gaara sat stonily in his seat, eyes locked on the door. Shukaku had forbid him from saying anything the moment Kyuubi entered and he wondered why. The tanuki had seemed almost desperate in his commands and Gaara was glad he had listened, if only to spare himself the embarrassment Sasuke endured.

It was a few minutes later that Kisame wandered into the room, plopping heavily next to Itachi. Looking at his best friend with wide eyes, he once again whispered "scaryy".

Raising an eye brow at his friend, Itachi was left to his own conclusions with no idea how close they were to the truth.

-PAGE BREAK-

It had been three days and Naruto was so hungry. He hated rutting-sure it felt good-but he wanted food dammit. His belly demanded sustenance and he would get it, Kyuubi be damned. Whining slightly in the back of his throat, he slowly made his way out of his temporary cage-Kyuubi's muscular arms. Annoyed with the slow pace he had to use to extract himself, he glared heatedly at the cause of all his problems, one red-haired Kitsune demon.

After many repeated performances the two had got to talking again. Naruto was confused why Kyuubi had not marked him and whether or not he would become a demon or remain Kyuubi's host.

Kyuubi had explained that the marking took place on the seventh day of heat, when he was most fertile and they would know the next morning.

Blanching at this explanation Naruto scowled. "If that's true why do we keep mating? Shouldn't we wait until the seventh day?" he asked with a pout.

Kyuubi frowned at the petite blonde. "I will take you when and where I please" he answered arrogantly, looking at Naruto in an affronted manner.

Apparently it was the wrong thing to say, as it caused Naruto to throw a huge fit. Yelling at Kyuubi for being a bastard and telling him that there would be no taking EVER if he wanted to act like that.

Kyuubi was left to stare with wide eyes at the angry blonde who had moved as far away from him as possible, while still being attached. He frowned, not understanding why his statement would cause such a reaction. Sitting up on the bed, he thought over what happened. He didn't do anything wrong. As his mate, it was Naruto's responsibility to meet all his needs. Meaning when he wants to rut, his little mate would rut with him. Did Naruto not want to rut with him? Ears folding down, he stared sadly at the blonde. Watching the slender back intensely did nothing to help the situation and he prepared to get flip the blonde. Before he could though, his ears perked up at the sound of crying. Quickly scooting his torso closer to the blonde, he was about to pull him in his arms, when a blonde blur attacked him.

With his arms wrapped around the tall demon and legs around his waist, Naruto buried his face in Kyuubi's pale neck. "I'm sowwy" he mumbled into the fox's skin.

Frowning down at Naruto, his arms wrapped around the blonde's back. Rubbing the small of his back comfortingly.

Pulling back, Naruto looked up with teary eyes. "I'm sorry" he repeated, hugging the kitsune tighter.

"Do you not enjoy rutting with me?" Kyuubi asked seriously, eyes locked with teary blue ones.

Naruto blushed at his direct question. "Ah...no. I mean, that is I like it" he answered shyly, once more hiding his face in Kyuubi's neck.

At this answer Kyuubi sighed with relief, shifting Naruto so that the blonde was higher on his growing his growing erection-a result of Naruto's submissive behaviour. "Then what's wrong?" he asked quietly, wanting to solve the problem.

Naruto sighed, "I don't know. Something's wrong, I was just so mad and I took it out on you" he answered, shamefully looking down.

Kyuubi's hand trailed up the blonde's side and cupped his chin, maintaining eye-contact once more. At seeing the honesty and guilt in Naruto's expressive azure orbs, he smirked. "I believe I know what's wrong" he stated, amusement lacing his tone.

Naruto perked up at this, tightening his arms around Kyuubi's neck and pulling himself closer to the fox in his enthusiasm.

Unable to ignore the curious eyes staring at him expectantly, his smirk widened. "Hor-mones" he answered in a sing-song tone.

Not finding this one-word answer satisfactory, Naruto pouted. "What about hormones?" he pressed, waiting impatiently for an answer.

The fox chuckled loudly at this, and Naruto's nails dug into the back of his shoulders as punishment.

Growling a little at this, Kyuubi's hands drifted down Naruto's back to cup one cheek in each hand. Leaning into the blonde's ear he purred, kneading the blonde's rear.

Naruto eeeped at this before moaning and sinking bonelessly into Kyuubi's hard body.

Breathing hotly against Naruto's neck, he abruptly answered, "Your hormones are out of whack. It's an emotional time, think of it as practice for when you're pregnant". Smirking at Naruto's look of disbelief, he nipped the creamy neck in front of him. "I can't believe I forgot. This is good..." he added, pulling back to grin at the blonde.

Naruto tugged Kyuubi's ear in reprimand, "How is any of that good?" he hissed, pout-glaring.

Glaring slightly at the blonde, and capturing the slender wrist in his fist he pulled it away. "It means...angry sex" the fox answered, licking the blonde's tanned neck.

Naruto tensed in indignation at the answer, and melted at the following treatment. Then, like clock work, he pulled his hand back and sent a powerful punch to the fox's diaphragm. Dropping down to the floor, he hissed in pain, cursing Kyuubi's stupid penis for preventing his escape.

Kyuubi who was holding his injured torso, cursed before tackling the blonde to the ground. "That wasn't very nice Na-ru-to" he chided, his eyes dancing with amusement.

The pinned sub glared, squirming uselessly against the larger male. "," the blonde growled, arching trying to buck the larger male off him. Azure orbs were now a bright crimson, with a slitted pupil and whisker marks had darkened in a feral looking manner.

Kyuubi, noticing Naruto's seriousness should have been wary but, he was thinking with a different head at this point. All the movement had reminded him of their current situation. Licking his lips, and ignoring the hiss this received he dropped down so he was flat against Naruto, between his spread legs. Leaning dangerously close to the livid blonde, he attached his mouth to those snarling lips.

Naruto did not take this nicely. In fact he savagely bit Kyuubi's lips and attempted to bite the other's tongue once he forced his way into the blonde's mouth.

While finding it hot, Kyuubi did not like Naruto fighting him. As a dom, it was not a good feeling to have your sub disobeying you. Growling angrily, seemed to make Naruto still for a few seconds, but when he attempted to deepen the kiss the blonde was back to fighting. Baring his teeth at his sub, he leered at the blonde. "Behave Naruto" he growled angrily.

Naruto did not like that one bit. In fact, his struggling doubled in effort.

Reacting with rage and instinct alone, the fox painfully dug his teeth into the rabid blonde's neck.

Naruto yelped at this, completely stilling under the fox and whimpering in pain.

Hearing the pain-filled whimper, Kyuubi pulled away. Leaning down to lick the still bleeding wound, he nuzzled Naruto's neck in apology. "You calm now?" he asked with a purr, attempting to sooth the blonde.

Naruto nodded weakly. "I'm sorry" he apologized for the third time that day, wondering how they would survive as a mated couple when he kept messing up.

Kyuubi got up, sitting cross legged against the door, Naruto falling into his lap. "No need to apologize you went instinctual on me. Hormones, you were angry and it affected you. It affected me too. I'm sorry I hurt you" he answered lovingly.

Naruto shifted onto his knees a tentative smile on his face. Leaning down, he claimed Kyuubi's lips gently. "I like rutting with you. Let me show you how much" he whispered in the fox's pointed ear.

Gulping at the heated whisper and shy look on the cute face, he nodded his acceptance.

Smiling shyly, Naruto ran his hand up a toned chest, fingers mapping out the sculpted flesh. Dropping off his knees he lapped at one of Kyuubi's nipples. His hand toying with the other. Pulling back with a wet sound.

Kyuubi impatiently ground his hips up against Naruto's naked bottom, his cock buried deeply in the blonde.

Snaking his hands into long-red locks Naruto resumed his kiss more heatedly. Coaxing Kyuubi into his mouth slowly.

Kyuubi had to suppress a groan at this, guiding Naruto's hips up and down.

The blonde pulled away from the kiss, gasping for breath. Grabbing Kyuubi's hand from his waist he got on his knees once more. Bringing the hand up to his mouth, he wrapped his mouth around three of the fingers, sucking them in and hollowing his cheeks.

Kyuubi groaned at Naruto's hot wet mouth, steadfastly watching the blonde molest his fingers, his hips rocking into a different wet heat.

Deciding his little show was done for now, the blonde brought the saliva-coated fingers to his nipples, circling the wet fingers around his rosy buds and moaning.

Naruto slapped Kyuubi's hand away, placing his hands on the red-head's shoulders to steady himself and setting the pace for their coupling. He slowly dropped down before bringing himself back up and repeated the process at-what to Kyuubi seemed a tortuously slow pace.

Despite the slow pace, Kyuubi couldn't not appreciate, the perfect view of Naruto's pleasure filled face as he speared himself on Kyuubi's length over and over.

Picking up the pace slightly, the blonde slowed once more before twisting his hips in a tight circle.

Kyuubi groaned loudly, his hands harshly gripped the blonde's hips and guiding them in circles, before slamming the blonde onto him harshly. At Naruto's scream of his name, Kyuubi continued the harsh brutal pace. One large hand twisted in soft blonde locks, bringing soft lips to his own. With pure strength alone he continues thrusting into the blonde. Untangling his hand from sunshine hair, his hand was quick to grip Naruto's own erection, pumping it softly. Twisting his hand around the tip, he swiped his thumb across the dribbling slit.

Naruto came explosively with a muffled screech in Kyuubi's mouth.

His continued thrusting prolonged Naruto's pleasure. Thrusting hard into Naruto's prostate, Kyuubi tore his mouth away from Naruto's with a curse when Naruto came once more, tightening like a clamp around his dick.

Slumping against the wall, Kyuubi lazily ran his hand through golden locks. Pressing a kiss to the damp hair, his free arm tightened around the small body.

Naruto sighed happily, his arms tightening from their slackened hold on Kyuubi's neck. Leaning up he met the kitsune's lips in a gentle kiss. "I love you Kyuubi" he stated sweetly, pushing matted crimson bangs out of the way and locking onto matching red orbs.

Kyuubi chuckled. "Love you too" he replied, tenderly cupping the blonde's face to brush lips with him chastely not once but three times. Luckily no one was around to witness The Kyuubi no Kitsune's rather uncharacteristic behaviour: the softening of red orbs, as he effortlessly lifted the half-asleep blonde into his arms and settled into the bed with his kit, mumbling sweet nothings into Naruto's ears.

It was a few minutes later, when Kyuubi was on the brink of sleep that there was a loud rumble, followed by an even louder curse and a pitiful shriek of "Foooooddd"!

-END  
A.N: Well thanks for reading, sorry it's not that long. Just some fluff before they need to return to the rest of the world. There will be one more with day seven and the mating then it's back to business. Please review. XD


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_**Last time...**_

_Naruto sighed happily, his arms tightening from their slackened hold on Kyuubi's neck. Leaning up he met the kitsune's lips in a gentle kiss. "I love you Kyuubi" he stated sweetly, pushing matted crimson bangs out of the way and locking onto matching red orbs._

_Kyuubi chuckled. "Love you too" he replied, tenderly cupping the blonde's face to brush lips with him chastely not once but three times. Luckily no one was around to witness The Kyuubi no Kitsune's rather uncharacteristic behaviour: the softening of red orbs, as he effortlessly lifted the half-asleep blonde into his arms and settled into the bed with his kit, mumbling sweet nothings into Naruto's ears._

_It was a few minutes later, when Kyuubi was on the brink of sleep that there was a loud rumble, followed by an even louder curse and a pitiful shriek of "Foooooddd"!_

_- -PAGE BREAK _NO P.O.V.

Upon waking up Naruto knew something was not right. In fact, it was as far from right as could be. His body felt hot and achy and a certain place on him absolutely throbbed. Whimpering in pain, he shifted his legs, in an unsuccessful attempt at escaping his pain. Made unsuccessful, because of a certain closeness that Naruto was completely sick of. He loves Kyuubi and enjoys rutting with him, but being attached for so long...his ass HURT! Usually he would go to sleep and wake up healed-and there in lay the wrong feeling. Wrong, wrong, wrong and painful.

Cursing angrily the blonde let out a pain-filled grimace. Shifting his achy body, little pains making their selves known in places he didn't even know existed. He braced his sweaty hands tiredly against the pale chest he had been peacefully sleeping on and awkwardly pushed himself up into a sitting position.

Opening bleary eyes, he had to blink back a few tears as the shifting made a jolt of pain stab from their place of union to the tips of hair. Trying to focus his vision, he concentrated on Kyuubi's broad chest in an attempt to stop his head from spinning.

Now able to see clearly, he tilted his head back at an awkward angle-not daring to move his body at all. Viewing Kyuubi's serenely sleeping face, he felt a little more calm. Taking in a deep breath, he shifted the slightest bit in order to test his mobility. Unfortunately, the pain was still there and had come back with a vengeance.

Naruto was forced to bite his lip in order to stop what was sure to be, a loud whimper from escaping his mouth. Parting his parched lips, he panted harshly. Trying to ride out the pain, Naruto clenched his fists. The small pains this caused him served as an acceptable distraction for the blonde.

Taking a deep breath and scrunching his nose at the feel of sweat sliding wetly down his bare-back, Naruto opened his eyes he didn't even remember closing. Deciding to focus on more important matters-like finding out what the hell was going on-he shook Kyuubi's muscled shoulder with as much force as he could muster. Sadly for the blonde, it wasn't much. Feeling this sick and weak irritated the blonde, and his second nudge was stronger.

Kyuubi grumbled for a few seconds before sitting up reflexively. Still half-asleep, it came as a huge surprise when Naruto screamed out in pain, hands in a death-grip on his shoulders. Stilling completely out of shock and fear, Kyuubi was brought out of immobility by small pained whimpers.

Examining the blonde in front of him, he was quick to note the pale skin and unnaturally flushed cheeks. The hands on his shoulders felt clammy, despite being wet with sweat. Frowning, Kyuubi moved his arm slowly towards the blonde's forehead. Hissing, he pulled his hand back from the burning skin.

"Are you okay Kit?", he asked worriedly.

Naruto could tell Kyuubi was concerned because he called him Kit. Too bad Naruto was irritated and it was quite obvious that he was not okay. Hence bitchiness. "I'm only dying" he snarled, without much heat behind the word.

Eyes narrowing on the listless blonde, his frown deepened when Naruto's arms shook with the effort of holding himself up. Pushing back his irrational desire to run around screaming-a desire that he cursed himself for-he decided to focus all his attention on curing Naruto.

Attempting to use his chalkra to heal the blonde epically failed, causing Naruto intense pain. The blonde had collapsed bonelessly, screaming in a hysterical Kyuubi's ear. This forced him to think deeply, desperately going over any reasons to cause Naruto to be like this. As he thought, he unconsciously rubbed the hurt blonde's back.

Eyes widening, he once more cursed himself. "It's the seventh day, of course. I should have thought of this and prepared last night!" he scolded himself harshly.

The seventh day of heat, as mentioned is the most intense. At the beginning of the day, the sub goes through extreme pain and illness-the affects of the body's preparation for kits. Although subs can get pregnant anytime during their heat, it isn't very likely. If they are not pregnant before the seventh day-like little Naruto-then the sub will suffer as their body changes into it's most fertile state.

After the changes are completed, which can take hours. The sub will be in an animalistic lust and release very strong pheromones, causing their dom/any doms around them to enter a similar maddening lust. Lucky for Kyuubi, his seals had held strong and he would be the only one affected by Naruto's heat.

The rutting stage can last very long. When finished, the dom will mark their sub at the peak of their power/during orgasm and the mating ritual will be complete.

Annoyed with Kyuubi's nonsensical babbling Naruto scowled. "Mind sharing your great knowledge?" he snarked, tone heavy with sarcasm.

Kyuubi shot Naruto his own annoyed look. "I lost track of the days..." he started, his voice turning sheepish. Swallowing, the fox continued. "The seventh day is different. What your feeling is normal for a sub. Usually preparations are made the night before, like cool water, ice, and cloths to help with the temperature. I feel completely horrible for forgetting" he explained guiltily.

Naruto groaned in exasperation. "Well isn't that great?" he questioned sarcastically, panting from the heat.

Kyuubi's ears lay flat on his head at his failure. "I'm so sorry love" he pleaded, his hands unconsciously rubbing Naruto's back to soothe him. "I really want to help you, but if I try to move you to the washroom it will cause you great pain" he added, frazzled beyond belief.

Naruto sighed at this. "There is no point then. I just have to deal with this" he muttered despondently. Head falling down onto Kyuubi's chest, and arms dropping weakly from pale shoulders, Naruto slouched into Kyuubi even more.

Kyuubi drowned in his own self-loathing for putting his Kit through this and wrapped his arms gently around Naruto's waist being careful not to move him.

After what felt like days to Kyuubi, but was actually only hours later, Naruto's sickness disappeared.

The blonde's skin cooled to a normal temperature, the sweat drying on his body, his nausea and lethargy stopping.

Kyuubi sighed loudly in relief, pressing butterfly kisses against any skin he could reach in apology.

Naruto hummed at this, tilting his head to the side and pushing away from his resting place on Kyuubi's chest. The movement granted Kyuubi better access to much more creamy skin.

Changing his chaste kisses into licks, Kyuubi's tongue randomly swiped at Naruto's salty skin. Nuzzling his nose into blonde locks, he inhaled deeply.

Naruto began to feel a different heat creeping into him, a swell of desire raging through his veins. Moaning at the small touches, he shifted wantonly on his fox's lap. The erection buried deep-inside him brushed against his fleshy walls and he gasped loudly.

Kyuubi stopped his small ministrations, head swimming. A heavenly scent-much stronger then the one when Naruto first entered heat-drifted into his face and rocked his foundations. Collapsing back onto the bed, he whimpered.

Naruto was quick to put his hands against Kyuubi's abs, stopping his downward descent onto Kyuubi's chest. Sitting on top of the fox's lap he smelled a thick musky scent and growled, fangs lengthening.

Kyuubi's clouded and half-lidded eyes locked on red slitted orbs and he had to steady his breathing. His harsh panting just meant he was inhaling more of the sweet scent. The scent was a blessing and a curse. While smelling lovely and turning him on beyond all belief, it overpowered him. Leaving him helpless to his desire and unable to act on his lust. Essentially, he was at Naruto's mercy until the scent lessened.

Naruto wasn't having any issues on acting on his desires and while enjoying the power he temporarily had over his dom, he did not have the patience to tease Kyuu. Secretly mourning the lost chance, he began riding his fox at a slow pace, throwing all of his body weight into his thrusts.

Kyuubi moaned helplessly, wanting to flip the blonde and control the pace himself but, being unable to do so.

Naruto growled lowly at the small moan, picking up his pace in response. Bouncing happily on Kyuubi's lap, he reached down and harshly pinched one of Kyuubi's nipples, turning it a glaring red.

Kyuubi whimpered loudly at this, his head tossing wildly. Bringing his hips up in weak little half thrusts, he groaned in frustration.

Naruto chuckled at this and began to impale himself one the red-head in quick, hard thrusts. One hand bracing himself on the fox's chest, the other journeyed up the ripped abdomen, and lightly trailed over the nipple he had neglected earlier. Bringing his hands passed strong shoulders and up the arched neck his hand desperately tangled in crimson locks.

Kyuubi moaned into Naruto's mouth as he was fiercely brought into a kiss by the grip on his hair, Naruto's tongue easily entering his own mouth and dominating it.

Groaning in frustration at his inability to hit his sweet spot. The blonde stopped his thrusting, ignoring the quiet whine that slipped through Kyuubi's lowered defences. Turning his body around while still attached to Kyuubi was difficult, but not an impossible task. The blonde settled into the reverse-cowgirl position, his back facing Kyuubi.

Spreading his legs on the outside of Kyuubi's muscular thighs, Naruto leaned back on his hands which were once again planted on his love's chest.

Beginning his pace again, the blonde moaned. Naruto dug his heels into the mattress, using the momentum to lift his hips at an angle. Thrusting down harshly he let out a loud growl of pleasure as his prostate was struck dead on.

Kyuubi groaned as Naruto's muscles quivered around his aching length. His hands raising, as his strength began to slowly return. Capturing tanned hips in his hands he began to guide Naruto onto him-lacking his usual force.

Feeling Kyuubi's hands on him-he missed them dammit-Naruto purred in pleasure. Speeding up his thrusts he keened as Kyuubi's weak half-thrusts turned into full-thrusts, meeting Naruto's downward movements perfectly.

Kyuubi growled lightly, pissed at the slow progress he was making at regaining his control and attempted to slam into the blonde.

Naruto wailed loudly at this, shaking in pleasure and Kyuubi growled, sitting up quickly.

With his arm wrapped tightly around the blonde's waist he used his other arm to push of the matress, getting onto his knees.

Naruto's legs, which were outside his, were spread widely and he landed on his knees hands catching himself before he could face-plant into the mattress.

The position pleased both greatly, as the fox began to take the blonde in the typical k-nine style.

Moaning loudly, the blonde pushed back for each thrust, almost sobbing with pent up pleasure. The two had been going for at least an hour and a half and Naruto wanted release badly.

Kyuubi held a similar desperateness, and began to rock into his sub using his superior weight and muscle strength. The force behing his thrusts pushed the blonde off his arms, face pressed into the sheets.

Naruto wailed loudly as his prostate was struck repeatedly at this angle, turning his head to the side to breath and fisting his hands in the sheets to prevent falling off the bed.

Kyuubi roughly grabbed Naruto's length, pumping it in quick hard thrusts timed to his own thrusts.

"Ahn-aah-AAhh...KYUUBI!" screamed Naruto as his world exploded in fire works, his cum spurting all over the sheets.

Kyuubi moaned loudly, thrusting a few more times before pulling back and pushing forward in one last desperate thrust. Growling at an earth-shattering volume, Naruto's body shook from the vibrations coming out of his chest. Kyuubi's fangs lengthened and he sunk his teeth into the crook of Naruto's neck-where shoulder and neck meet-at the exact moment of orgasm. Naruto let out a wordless scream as he came a second time.

Kyuubi's orgasm dragged on and on, his cum filling Naruto continuously.

Naruto moaned, collapsing onto the bed, Kyuubi being forced to follow, still attached and cumming in the blonde.

After regaining his breath a few minutes later, Naruto groaned. "You're heavy gerrof me!" he mumbled into the matress, hands twisting the sheets.

Kyuubi groaned in reply, too weak to move.

"What the hell!" Naruto protested, disliking the feeling of a jet of hot cum coating his sore insides.

Kyuubi dropped his face onto Naruto's sweaty back not acknowledging the blonde.

"Kyuubi stop it!" whined the blonde, trying to move out from under the fox.

Kyuubi growled at this, holding the blonde's squirming hips down and pressing closely against the soft bottom as his never-ending supply of baby makers filled his cute little love.

Naruto growled back, trying to buck off the red-head who promptly nipped at the bleeding mark on his neck-resulting in a docile little blonde.

Smiling into Naruto's skin, he sighed as he finally stopped filling the blonde. Sitting back on his shins, he turned the blonde around, making Naruto wince. Catching the wince, he smiled apologetically. Kissing the blonde sweetly, he began to clean the blood dribbling from the already half-healed mating mark.

Naruto moaned at this and Kyuubi mentally filed this for later usage. "I love you little mate" he whispered against the sleeping blonde's ear.

Naruto mumbled incomprehensibly back, before passing out a split-second latter.

Kyuubi smiled softly, snuggling the blonde closer before joining him in slumber.

- - - PAGE BREAK

The next morning, when Naruto awoke, it was to a familiar burn in his backside and a spiking pain in his neck. Scowling Naruto groaned, preparing to go homicidal on someone if this became a regular occurrence. Thankfully he did not feel as bad as yesterday morning and the pain would heal in a few hours at the most.

Sitting up, the blonde's eyes widened as Kyuubi's flaccid length slid out of him. Tears of happiness slid down his face and he had to bite his knuckles to suppress his scream of delight. Eyeing Kyuubi, he made his way out of the bed sneakily. Using his ninja-like stealth skills-meaning he ran like Kami-sama himself was chasing him-the blonde burst into the washroom.

Shutting the door quickly, but quietly he sighed in relief. Relaxing against the door for a moment, his eyes lazily drifted around the room. Setting his sights on the amazing tub that he had not used enough for his liking, he skipped over to it. Taking a seat on the side of the tub, he fiddled with the dials.

Pulling the stopper, the blonde riffled through a shelf of bathing products before settling on some strawberry scented bubble bath, soap, and hair products.

Squeezing a liberal amount of bubble bath into the water, Naruto grinned. Placing his other finds on the side of the tub, he turned around. Collecting a large, dark blue towel from the shelve and a random washcloth, he deposited them on the counter.

Eyeing the half-full tub, Naruto lifted one leg-wincing at the movement-before hesitantly placing it into the water.

Smiling happily at the feel of the hot water around his tired muscles, he quickly lifted his other leg before carefully sitting in the tub.

Leaning his head back against the tub wall, he sighed blissfully.

His rectum burned quite terribly at first and Naruto pouted, knowing his poor bum had been kept stretched wide-open around Kyuubi's devil penis for seven days. Naruto definitely preferred rutting when he was not in heat.

Idly wondering if there was a way to prevent 'latching', Naruto efficiently began scrubbing every inch of his body. Being gentle around the more tender areas.

Humming softly, he dropped his washcloth on the side of the tub, picking up his shampoo of choice and massaging it into his short hair.

Placing the bottle aside, the blonde took a deep breath, dunking himself and running his hands through his hair to get all the soap out.

Wringing his short locks, he set to rubbing the conditioner into his hair. Laying back to relax for a few moments, the blonde half-dozed in the pleasantly steamy water.

Sinking a little into the water, he startled. Shaking his head and once more dunking under the water, Naruto thoroughly rinsed his hair.

Ringing his hair out once more, the blonde stood. Pulling the stopper out, he stepped out of the large tub.

Collecting his towel he quickly dried off his whole body before bringing the towel up to his wet locks. It was as Naruto did this, that he happened to look into the mirror.

Freezing in shock, the blonde gaped at his reflection.

On top of his sunny blonde locks were a small pair of golden fox ears, complete with white tips. Naruto stared dumbly, until said ears twitched.

Bursting into motion, the blonde's hands flew into his hair, petting his ears, then tugging on them. Whimpering in pain, he glared at his ears in the mirror. Narrowing his eyes, he spotted a golden flash behind him, and apprehensively turned his head to look behind him.

There, above two deliciously cute cheeks was a matching golden, white-tipped tail. Attempting to pull on this appendage was just as painful and Naruto let go with a wince. Looking completely lost, he looked back into the mirror.

This was real...they wouldn't come off...they were attached. How did they get there? What did this mean? Did he turn hanyou (half-demon) or was he a full-blooded youkai (demon)? Or maybe he was going to slowly turn into a fox one small piece at a time.

At this thought the blonde blanched.

"EEEEYAHHHHH!" he screamed loudly.

In the bedroom, Kyuubi was up before he even realized it. Unfortunately he lacked the ability to go through doors and instinct didn't recognize doors. Slamming into the door with a loud thump, he bounced back. Falling gracelessly onto his ass he stared at the ceiling in confusion. Just how had he ended up here and what the fuck was going on?

- - END CHAPTER

A.N: So I randomly had the urge to update again. I am on a serious roll. :O Please review and tell me what you think. Last chapter I didn't get many, and it made me sad. :( You don't want me too be sad right? :) I'm dead-tired, so it's off to the land of slumber for me. Thanks, for reading. Hope you enjoyed. Ja ne.


	10. Chapter 9

_last time..._

Freezing in shock, the blonde gaped at his reflection.

_On top of his sunny blonde locks were a small pair of golden fox ears, complete with white tips. Naruto stared dumbly, until said ears twitched._

_Bursting into motion, the blonde's hands flew into his hair, petting his ears, then tugging on them. Whimpering in pain, he glared at his ears in the mirror. Narrowing his eyes, he spotted a golden flash behind him, and apprehensively turned his head to look behind him._

_There, above two deliciously cute cheeks was a matching golden, white-tipped tail. Attempting to pull on this appendage was just as painful and Naruto let go with a wince. Looking completely lost, he looked back into the mirror._

_This was real...they wouldn't come off...they were attached. How did they get there? What did this mean? Did he turn hanyou (half-demon) or was he a full-blooded youkai (demon)? Or maybe he was going to slowly turn into a fox one small piece at a time._

_At this thought the blonde blanched._

_"EEEEYAHHHHH!" he screamed loudly._

_In the bedroom, Kyuubi was up before he even realized it. Unfortunately he lacked the ability to go through doors and instinct didn't recognize doors. Slamming into the door with a loud thump, he bounced back. Falling gracelessly onto his ass he stared at the ceiling in confusion. Just how had he ended up here and what the fuck was going on?_

__**Chapter 9 **

Despite the confusion Kyuubi was experiencing, the screaming did not stop and had now become pitiful wails. Picking his tired body up from the floor, the great fox demon yanked the door open—breaking the lock in the process.

The sight he was met with did not help his confusion at all, in fact it only made it grow. Naruto was standing in front of the mirror with his hands cupped over his head, while a golden, white-tipped tail swung angrily behind him.

Slowly approaching the frantic blonde-lest he attack-Kyuubi turned the blonde to face him. Tilting Naruto's chin up to gain eye-contact. The fox felt his heart clench at the small sobs escaping his favourite pair of lips and the sight of tear-filled baby blues. Taking a deep breath, he shushed the blonde, rubbing his back gently until the sobs turned to hiccoughs. "Naruto what's wrong?" he asked, despite having a good idea. "My-ahhhhhh m-my-hiccup-w-wrong. Not r-right-sob" was the answer he received.

Regardless of the less-than helpful answer, Kyuubi was unable to ask for a better one as Naruto had once more broken into sobs after answering the dreaded question. Gently circling Naruto's small wrists with his large hands, Kyuubi pulled his arms away from his head. Eyes widening at the cute little white-tipped, golden ears placed in sunshine locks, Kyubbi couldn't help but gape. Inner-Kyuubi let out a loud fanboyish squeal of KAWAIII (cute) and began dancing around in Kyuubi's head. Eye-twitching, Kyuubi mentally scolded Inner-Kyuubi, as Naruto's sobbing grew much louder once his new ears were revealed.

Getting back to business, Kyuubi, pulled Naruto to his chest tightly. Resuming his back rubbing once more, the fox whispered sweet-nothings into said aforementioned cute little fox ear.

Slowly Naruto started to calm down.

Feeling a little better now that the anguished sobbing had stopped, Kyuubi pulled back just enough to lock eyes with his mate. Leaning in, he met pink lips in a chaste, love-filled kiss. After separating, he smiled at the frazzled blonde. "You're beautiful" he stated, his hand gently stroking a smooth whiskered cheek.

Naruto's eyes once more watered, and he threw his arms around Kyuubi's back hugging him desperately.

Scooping up Naruto's legs bridal-style and ignoring the shocked 'eep', he carried the little blonde back to the room. Sitting down cross-legged at the head of the bed, he set Naruto down in his lap. Facing the blonde, he smiled reassuringly.

Naruto let out a large sigh, snuggling into his protector. "W-what does this mean?" he asked meekly.

Kyuubi smirked. "It means that there is one more irresistible thing about you" he quipped, stroking the blonde's tail from base to tip.

Naruto stiffened then fell bonelessly against Kyuubi's muscular chest, purring loudly.

Grinning at his pet's reaction, Kyuubi chuckled.

Naruto scowled at this, slapping Kyuubi's hand away. "Don't touch it!" he barked, baring his fangs cutely.

Kyuubi's grin turned into a smirk. "I can touch any part of you I want Na-ru-to" he drawled huskily.

Naruto frowned. "No touching", he hissed.

Kyuubi frowned back. "You're mine, I can touch whatever I want" he shot back, eyes glinting dangerously.

Naruto's frown deepened. "No!" he pouted, crossing his arms against his chest defiantly.

Kyuubi growled lowly, making Naruto cower. Choosing not to say anything, Kyuubi purposefully grabbed the blonde's tail, stroking it once more.

Naruto mewled but tried to escape from Kyuubi's lap.

Nuzzling Naruto's neck, Kyuubi purred a deep rumble travelling through the blonde's body soothingly. "Why don't you want me to touch them?" he asked seriously, but Naruto could detect the underlying hurt.

Naruto blushed. "They're weird..." he mumbled, hiding his red face in Kyuubi's neck.

Kyuubi laughed at his answer, before smirking deviously. "No they aren't. I find them very cute...in fact from the moment i saw them I wanted to ravish you" he stated lustfully, nipping at the blonde's neck.

Naruto's blush deepened and he scowled. "You're just saying that because you have too since I'm your mate. Plus, everything makes you want to ravish me" he replied, his voice mocking Kyuubi's at the last part.

Kyuubi's smirk grew. "I wouldn't say anything I didn't mean and the great Kyuubi has to do nothing, he does what he wishes" he retorted pompously. At Naruto's giggle, he grinned. "Besides, I have some too" he added, smirking.

Naruto blinked owlishly at this. "Ehh? I don't see any!" he pouted childishly.

Kyuubi's chalkra pulsed for a few seconds before he grew red fox ears with black-tips and nine red-tails with black-tips.

Naruto's eyes widened in awe. Grabbing the tail nearest his, he pet it, before grinning and cuddling it.

Kyuubi's eye-twitched, oh how easy it was to please his kit.

Naruto pulled back, his hand still clutching a red tail. "Hey why do you have more?" he asked, looking affronted when minutes ago he was devastated about having just one tail.

Kyuubi smirked in amusement. "Tailed-beasts show their power by how many tails they have. I have nine, hence the name Kyuubi. You remember what I told you would happen if we mated. I said you would become either an eight or nine-tailed beast. Judging from what I know so far it seems like you did became a tailed-beast. I won't know for sure until I try to return to your body. If i can't, then we separated successfully. If i can, then something weird happened" Kyuubi explained. Eyeing Naruto thoughtfully, he frowned.

Naruto frowned as well. "How come I only have one then?" he asked slowly.

"I have a theory. How did your ears develop?" Kyuubi replied.

Naruto frowned. "I was in the bath" he started, scowling at Kyuubi's lecherous expression. Elbowing the fox, he continued. "It's weird, when I was washing they weren't there. After I got out of the bath, as I was about to dry my hair I noticed them in the mirror" he explained, looking at Kyuubi for an answer.

"Ah. That makes sense" stated Kyuubi, nodding sagely. At Naruto's impatient look he explained. "Well, I told you this process has never happened before. As a tailed-beast your chalkra has changed dramatically, which means you need to re-learn control. The laps of control in your chalkra caused the manifestation of your ears and tail. Since you can't control your chalkra yet, you only physically have one tail even though chalkra wise you probably have eight or nine" he calmly stated.

Naruto nodded. "How come the tailed-beasts don't show their tails?" he randomly asked.

Kyuubi smirked. "As Bijuu, we recognize each other. Even when the host changes, we can still sense one another. There is no need to broadcast our strength. Regular demons can not tell the difference from Bijuu and other normal demons. The exception is fox demons recognize us and the same goes for the other Bijuu and their demon brood. Other demons can only sense that we are strong. As such they might try to challenge us. If we wore our tails this would not happen, none would dare fight us. Plus, we are in hosts so we can not form our tails. Only when we are in pure Bijuu form, meaning separated or resurrection form can we wear our tails—if we choose too" he explained, in the sensei voice.

Naruto frowned. "So I should hide my tail?" he asked, petting his tail that he had grown quite attached too.

Kyuubi's eye shone in amusement. "You don't have too. Since you are a sub, it might be nice to showcase your power, keep demons from approaching what is mine" he answered, eyes darkening at the thought. "Of course this technique wouldn't work on the Bijuu. The only one you could probably match is Shukaku and even then he has more experience. You may have more chalkra but until you can control it, it won't be of any use to you. Most of your techniques will need to be re-learned" he added, frowning at all the work it would take.

"So how do I grow more tails?" Naruto asked curiously, playing with his and Kyuubi's tails.

Kyuubi smiled fondly. "Harness your one tail of chalkra and then you will grow a new one. You need to master each tail before you get another. Since you were essentially developed from me, you already have the chalkra of nine tails and just need the control. As such it will take you very little time to gain more tails. For normal tailed-beasts they have to gain the chalkra and control at the same time. The chalkra takes a long time to gain, centuries even. The highest amount of tails achievable is ten. Even I have not yet reached that level" he answered.

Naruto smiled. "I'll get stronger. There's no way I'm going to be on the same level as creepy guy!" he cheered, fist-pumping the air.

Kyuubi smiled, "We can grow stronger together" he replied.

Naruto only grinned in answer.

Having the desperate urge to ravish his grinning kit, Kyuubi mentally hit himself to get back on topic. "I'm going to attempt to enter your body" he stated, mentally thinking perverse thoughts at the statement. Watching Naruto closely he chuckled at his naive mate who didn't catch the innuendo. Closing his eyes he focused his chalkra, attempting what would be his temporary body made of chalkra. Having done this countless times in his existence, Kyuubi immediately realized when it did not work.

Naruto wasn't so lucky. "Well is it working? Can you feel the link?" he asked impatiently.

Kyuubi smirked. "Nope" he replied, popping the 'p' happily.

Naruto's eyes brightened. "So we're-" he started, only to get cut off by Kyuubi.

"Separated. Meaning, we can be together all the time easily. We have managed the unthinkable and become tailed-beasts with bodies" he stated excitedly.

Naruto smiled at the excited fox demon, who looked very young without the scary serious look on his handsome face. "I'm so happy" Naruto chirped, hugging his fox demon.

Kyuubi hugged the blonde to his tightly. "Since your heat is over we can now leave the room. But, I don't think it is wise for you too leave yet" he stated.

Naruto frowned. "You said you don't think it is wise for me to leave yet, meaning you can leave?" he asked peevishly.

Kyuubi sighed. Well until you fix your control I don't want you dealing with the revolt. It still has to be taken care of, so I must leave to do that" he explained. "It shouldn't take me long at all" he added, at seeing Naruto's crestfallen look.

Naruto hugged Kyuubi, not wanting him to leave. "When will you leave" he asked quietly.

"Tonight. I will return tomorrow night at the latest" he answered, petting Naruto's ears.

Naruto pouted. "I want to go too. Don't leave me pwease" he whined cutely.

Kyuubi's eye twitched. "Cease pouting or I will take you right here" he replied with an evil glint in his eyes.

Naruto quickly lost the pout, causing Kyuubi to leer. "Pervert fox!" he screeched, slapping at Kyuubi's chest.

Kyuubi only smirked. "But you love this pervert" he sang, catching slender wrists in his hands. Eyes twinkling as he caught sight of Naruto's red face.

Naruto scowled. "You keep your devil penis away from me!" he yelled, baring his teeth in a humorous display of anger.

Kyuubi frowned. "Don't say that. You'll hurt it's feelings" he reprimanded, looking down at said body part and apologizing on Naruto's behalf.

Naruto did not find this amusing. "It is a devil penis and I will never apologize!" he stated determinedly, looking away with his chin in the air.

Kyuubi scowled. "Don't lie. It's your favourite part of me" he snapped back, daring the blonde to argue.

Naruto frowned. "No. I hate latching and my bum hurts dammit!" he replied, making Kyuubi's eyes narrow.

Kyuubi chuckled darkly. "Perhaps I should remind you how nice my devil is to you" he asked lowly, thrusting his hips against the blonde's bottom.

Naruto positively fumed. "Bad fox! NO! Hey-focus. Revolt remember?" Naruto screeched, attempting to regain Kyuubi's focus.

Kyuubi shot him an annoyed look. "That's been decided kit. I go you stay. Yaddy yaddy" he retorted, licking Naruto's neck.

Naruto gave Kyuubi his own annoyed look. "Well what am I doing while YOUR gone" he asked, pushing Kyuubi's face away from his sensitive neck.

"_You stay in here. The barriers will protect you. You are to keep the door locked and answer for no one" Kyuubi ordered, losing his interest in molesting Naruto at the thought of his mate being left her all vulnerable while he leaves. Frowning at this, he only now realized how hard it would be to leave Naruto here tonight. Not only that but there are eight other Bijuu here, most of which would not hesitate to touch his mate._

Naruto's eye twitched as he watched Kyuubi silently work himself into a rage, fur bristling and fangs bared. Slapping the furious fox on the back of the head, Naruto scowled. "Stop ordering me around Kyuubi!" he snapped. "And why the hell are you freaking out, if it means that much to you I'll stay in here jeez" he grumbled, not happy at all with the thought, but willing to please his fox.

Kyuubi frowned. He did not like this one bit, but knowing that he at least didn't have to worry about Naruto leaving the room he felt a little more at ease. Looking outside, he silently estimated that he and Naruto had a few hours before he had to leave. Sighing he wished he could just send a kage bunshin (shadow clone).

Hugging Naruto he smiled. "Thanks love that means a lot to me. Lets take a nap together before I have to go. It would do me some good to get some rest before I leave" he stated, pulling the towel-clad blond down to lay with him on the bed. Grabbing the blonde's towel, he ignored Naruto's resistance and threw it to the ground. 

Naruto grumbled about the loss of his towel but none-the-less snuggled up to his naked mate to nap.  
The two easily fell into a peaceful sleep.

- - - - PAGE BREAK  
Having ingrained instincts, Kyuubi knew the moment he woke up that it was time to leave. Turning to face his sleeping blonde, he sighed deeply. Kyuubi had to resist the urge to wake the blonde and thoroughly claim him so no demon would even think to look at him, let alone touch him.

Leaning down he chastely kissed the blonde, inhaling his sweet vanilla scent. Burrowing his face in his mate's neck he lapped at his mating mark for comfort.

Reluctantly pulling back, Kyuubi walked to the closet to dress. Slipping on a black battle kimono and tying his red hair up in a pony-tail, the fox demon retracted his tails. Grabbing his katana (sword) he strapped it on his back, looking very much like a regal samurai.

Taking one last longing look at his blonde he made sure the seals were in place—even adding a few more. Double checked that the door was locked—even barricading it with a wardrobe. He took a few steps towards the window—placing some special seals around it as well before turning around. Mentally arguing with himself he scowled, taking three quick steps to the bed and kissing the sleeping blonde once more. "Goodbye love" he whispered, disappearing out the window.

As he travelled through the night Kyuubi could only hope Naruto wouldn't be too pissed at him for not waking him up. Unfortunately Kyuubi knew his little blonde would be furious and most likely attack Kyuubi the moment he returned. Smirking at the thought, he could only think one thing—he couldn't wait.

- - - -END

A.N: I think it's been like a week and a half since I updated, sorry bout that. Anyways hope you like the new chapter and once again sorry about the shortness. I wanted to get a chapter out today to make up for how long it's been.

QUESTION: DO YOU GUYS WANT A CHAPTER WITYH KYUUBI DEFEATING THE REVOLT OR DO YOU WANT IT TO BE ABOUT NARUTO WHILE KYUUBI'S GONE? OR MAYBE HALF AND HALF. LET ME KNOW OKAY?

Well thanks for reading, please review.


	11. Chapter 10

_Last time..._

Taking one last longing look at his blonde he made sure the seals were in place—even adding a few more. Double checked that the door was locked—even barricading it with a wardrobe. He took a few steps towards the window—placing some special seals around it as well before turning around. Mentally arguing with himself he scowled, taking three quick steps to the bed and kissing the sleeping blonde once more. "Goodbye love" he whispered, disappearing out the window. 

_As he travelled through the night Kyuubi could only hope Naruto wouldn't be too pissed at him for not waking him up. Unfortunately Kyuubi knew his little blonde would be furious and most likely attack Kyuubi the moment he returned. Smirking at the thought, he could only think one thing—he couldn't wait._

**Chapter 10**

- - -with Naruto

Naruto was woken abruptly by a furry smack to the face. Scowling, he pushed his tail away before once more hiding his face in the pillow. Unfortunately, he was now aware of the loud chirping coming from his window and the glare of the sun upon his prone form. Unable to sleep, but trying his hardest to, Naruto sighed angrily. Kicking at his sheet covered body, the blonde freed himself from the tangle of sheets, cooling off immediately.

Naruto lay there for a few more peaceful seconds before frowning. Something was missing...it was too quiet-not counting those infernal birds. Taking a deep breath to clear his head, the blonde tried to think about what could be missing. Not having any luck with that method, he tried to remember what he did before falling asleep.

Naruto sat up in a flash, head snapping to Kyuubi's claimed spot on the massive bed. Just as he thought, the fox was missing. Hissing angrily, Naruto vaulted off the bed, and into the washroom. Trying to stave off the disappointment he was feeling, Naruto checked the closet. Despite already knowing he would not find what, or who he was looking for.

Sliding down the closet wall, the blonde sat there blankly collecting his thoughts. The emotionless look on his face was quick to disappear though, once he finally realized just what Kyuubi's absence meant.

"That perverted fox! He left without saying goodbye, t-that TEME!" he shouted angrily, the sound echoing in the large closet. Looking down at his clenched fist, that he had pounded against the hard-wood floor, he blinked slowly. Realizing he was still naked, Naruto had only one thought. He had better put some clothes on because Kyuubi wasn't getting love-love time anytime soon.

- - - with Kyuubi

The farther he got from Naruto, the more antsy he became, wondering if Naruto was having nightmares, if he woke up, if he needed Kyuubi, and the most terrifying, if someone was trying to attack his precious mate-sexually of course. His mind was playing an endless movie marathon-the big screen was out just for this occasion-depicting many of these circumstances. All of them having a common denominator, one very-scared; therefore, adorable looking Naru-chan all by his lonesome.

Scowling angrily at the more risque outcomes his mind was cooking up, Kyuubi unconsciously sped up his pace. Normally being a genius was a good thing, but Kyuubi was quick to realize his subconscious carried this genius trait over-these very displeasing images being the product of his creative imagination.

Mentally cursing himself, he ordered himself to stop thinking about Naruto, and focus on his task. Gazing ahead with narrowed crimson orbs, Kyuubi looked every-bit the most powerful demon lord. He would complete this task in the most quick and efficient manner possible.

Perhaps he would attack at night while they all slept soundly and spare no one. Yes, mercy took time Kyuubi would not waste time-he needed to return to Naruto.

- - -with Naruto

Naruto was bored.

He had already taken a nice long bath-the first he had been able to take without Kyuubi interrupting him. Which should have made him feel good, but instead only irritated him more because it washed off Kyuubi's scent.

He had dried off and dressed, without Kyuubi interrupting-the first time he remembers wearing clothes since he went into heat. Which should have made him happy, but instead pissed him off because Kyuubi wasn't there.

He had tidied up the room-the first thing he had been able to do because Kyuubi always distracted him. Which should have made him feel accomplished, but instead made him feel hollow and want to mess things up once more.

He had found a book he liked and decided to read it-the first time he had been able to read a book since leaving Fox country. Which should have satisfied him, but instead made him scowl because he was unable to pay attention to the text on the pages.

Yes, Naruto had done many things and now he sat there on the bed-in _his_ (Kyuubi's) spot with not a thing to do.

Naruto was extremely bored but more importantly, Naruto was worried. He just wanted Kyuubi back soon.

- - - with Kyuubi

Needless to say, Kyuubi hadn't taken long to find the rebels. In fact, he had found them very easily, and had been disappointed upon studying his prey.

Although they seemed to have very little skill, they had a very good defence. Guards were stationed strategically around the camp, preventing Kyuubi from attacking one without alerting another. If he could not take out as many as possible before they were alerted, he would be against a united front-which would take _time._

So, Kyuubi watched and planned, because Kyuubi is a genius.

- - - with Naruto

Naruto had pushed aside his worry, replacing it with anger-an emotion he was much more used to.

Naruto was mad.

How could Kyuubi just leave without saying goodbye? Naruto, for the first time since the seperation, wished he could pull Kyuubi back into his body and curse him out.

After everything they went through, didn't he deserve a goodbye and maybe a hug...and a kiss? Yes, he did! He put up with Kyuubi's perverseness, his cocky attitude, his holier-than-thou demon lord behaviour, and his devil penis.

That ATLEAST warranted a goodbye hug and kiss dammit. Stewing over this, like the obsessive little fox he had become, Naruto realized Kyuubi had planned their departure that way. Naruto seethed, pacing back and forth across the room like a caged animal.

Naruto was extremely mad, but more importantly Naruto was no longer worried. He couldn't wait for Kyuubi to come back-much had to be done.

- - -with Kyuubi

Fortunately for Kyuubi, after studying the shifts of the guards he was able to find a seven minute interval in which there were no guards. This pleased Kyuubi greatly. Seven minutes to others may not be long, but Kyuubi could do great damage in seven minutes.

Kyuubi finalized his plan as he waited for the next shift change, he would finish this in two moves.

- - -with Naruto

Unfortunately for Kyuubi, Naruto had found supplies in the large closet and set up some wonderful surprises for him. This pleased Naruto greatly. Naruto could do a lot of damage with traps.

Naruto finalized his plan and began to set it up around the room, Kyuubi wouldn't know what hit him.

- - - with Kyuubi

Kyuubi almost shouted 'FINALLY!' when the gaurds next changed shifts. Smirking, he stood up from his position in the tree. The great Kyuubi does not hide, he observes in a secluded area. With feline-like grace, he stretched his dormant muscles, bringing his hands into the tiger-seal. Grinning foxily, he began to speed through a dozen seals. "Katon: Karyū Endan", he stated (Fire Style: Fire Dragon Flame Missle) inhaling deeply and exhaling a dragon made of fire upon the camp.

Split seconds later, he began the second attack. "Fūton: Daitoppa", he whispered (Wind Style: Great Breakthrough) smirking as a large blast of wind collided with the fire dragon, igniting the whole camp within seconds.

As the fire spread amongst the tents, Kyuubi watched gleefully. Internally he scoffed, those were some of my more weak jutsu and look how much damage I did. Of course no one can best the great Kyuubi he preened.

His goading was dashed however, when the farthest tent was blocked by a Doton: Doryūheki (Earth Style: Earth Style Wall). Waiting impatiently, he scowled when the wall was crushed by his combined attack after a few minutes.

His eyes locked upon the twenty or so men who had escaped out of the tent while the earth wall was up.

One man stood back, observing Kyuubi-ah this must be the leader mussed Kyuubi, matching the analyitical and much smarter behaviour of this man to the tactical running of the rebel camp. Unfortunately, Kyuubi is a genius and no matter how long he was observed-it will still come as a shock when he learns the great Kyuubi was the one to slay him.

With a small nod, that Kyuubi noticed-he can observe too-the other men all attacked.

Kyuubi, grinned ferally, as they rushed across the barren field, dodging the burning remnants of hundreds of tents.

He sighed internally as all except for two rushed him with weapons. Swiftly dodging a sword slice, without moving from his perch on the tree, Kyuubi grabbed the extended arm crushing it effortlessly and throwing the man into another tree.

The others weren't very noble and had no problems attacking as a group while he was fighting another man. He kicked a leg out, crushing a man's chest and killing him instantly while snapping another man's neck and dropping his lifeless corpse to the ground.

His actions only seemed to infuriate the others as they yelled battle cries attacking him fruitlessly. Kyuubi kicked an oncoming assailant in the head, not bothering to watch as his body fell. Titlting his upper body slightly to avoid a kunai thrown at him by another, more cowardly man, Kyuubi quickly disposed of the man trying to fight him in taijutsu (hand-to-hand combat).

Becoming irritated with this game, he scowled. Quickly killing another two with his claws, he bared his teeth, bringing his hands together to form another seal. Ignoring the yells of "Stop him!", "Don't let him cast jutsu!", "Idiots!", he grinned flawlessly finishing his short jutsu. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" (Shadow Clone Technique) he stated, almost laughing at their relieved looks as four clones of him appeared next to him.

"Idiots! Those aren't-" shouted the leader, who was watching his troops be easily killed by Kyuubi. Kyuubi's eyes narrowed, so he noticed, maybe he is more intelligent then I thought-he mussed. Oh well it's too late for them now he stated to himself as his four clones flashed to the clustered groups of men in an amazing display of speed.

"Boom" he drawled, making the men stare at the original Kyuubi in confusion. They only had a second, as the clones exploded killing them all instantly.

The leader frowned at him, trying to remain collected, but Kyuubi could smell his apprehension and fear. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, only has one seal the jutsu you used had multiple seals", he stated slowly.

Kyuubi's smirk widened, "Correct. That technique was not Kage Bunshin no Jutsu but, Bunshin Daibakuha (Clone Great Explosion)" he sing-songed.

The man did not look surprised, "You called out a different technique to put them at ease, before taking them by surprise, what am underhanded trick" he declared, pompously. "What I don't understand is why you toyed with them so long?" he asked, causing Kyuubi to narrow his eyes. At this the man explained, "Just by having your clones attack and explode you revealed your true speed which, to my eyes appeared as a red blur. You could have killed all of my men in seconds and yet you chose to fight them, why?" he asked, confusion apparent in his tone.

Kyuubi's smirk vanished. "It was not mercy. My task was to eliminate the rebel forces and I did so. My reason for fighting your men was to show you how you rank in comparison to I. You will be killed, I show no mercy but, you will be reborn once again. I easily bested your army not even using a fraction of my strength and you know this. By doing this, you understand where you stand and how utterly hopeless it will be to re-build your rebel army" Kyuubi replied, standing tall and stoic from his spot in the tree.

The leaders eyes widened dramatically. "You said it was your task, then that means-" he started, only to get cut off.

Kyuubi's eyes filled with amusement, "that I was sent by the Bijuu?" he finished, looking thoughtful. "That is correct" he added mischievously.

"May I ask the name of my slayer?" the man questioned, looking up at Kyuubi.

"It is rude to ask ones name before giving your own" retorted Kyuubi, looking unaffected by the situation at all.

The man looked peeved at this but nodded anyway. "My name is Jirotobo Mikazuki of the Lizard clan" he declared, looking expectantly at Kyuubi.

In a flash of scarlet, Kyuubi was in front of Jirotobo "I am Kyuubi no Kitsune, you should be honoured to die at my hands cur" he stated, slashing the shocked demon's throat out.

Kyuubi straightened, eyeing the demon's corpse. Smirking at the shocked/horrified expression on the demon's face that had followed him into death, he grinned. "That takes care of that" he muttered, shaking off one clawed hand, and frowning at the blood that still clung to his fingers. Scowling, he turned and brightened. "Now to Naruto!" he chirped excitedly, eyes brightening.

He took one step and stilled. Glancing over his shoulder at the corpse he sighed. Deciding to collect the corpse in case they wanted proof, he quickly sealed it off into a scroll.

"Now maybe a wash..." he mumbled distractedly, speeding off towards Suna.

- - -with Naruto

Naruto had completed his mission, managing to string around dozens of traps around the window and the area surrounding it. He grinned, not one was visible. Patting himself on the back he turned, deciding to take a shower-some of those traps were messy-before hearing a loud knocking on the door.

Freezing in place, his head slowly turned in the direction of the door his eyes wide. Staring at the door like a monster would burst through Naruto almost jumped when another round of loud knocks started, scaring him.

Inching his way towards the door, Naruto stopped two feet in front of it, shifting nervously on his feet. "Y-yes?" he asked quietly, frowning when no one answered. "Who is it?" he asked loudly, scowling when the knocking continued. Glaring angrily, he happened to look down and notice the seals.

Blushing at his idiocy and remembrance of the reason those seals were put up, he raised his hands, quickly dispelling the sound barrier. "Who is it?" he asked once more, stewing in his embarassment.

"It's Itachi, Naruto-kun" stated the knocker, causing Naruto to frown.

Hmm, Itachi was the nice one right? Creepy's name was Gaara and bastard was Sasuke...wasn't he bastard's brother? Realizing he hadn't answered he blushed, "A-ah Ita-chi, what brings you here?" he squeaked, flushing once more.

He heard a low chuckle, causing him to frown.

"We hadn't seen you in quite some time Naruto, O wanted to make sure you were well. You are well aren't you?" drawled Itachi, making Naruto blush lightly.

What a sexy voice he thought passingly, making him freeze. No not sexy, Kyuubi's cocky loud voice is sexier then Itachi's quiet musky one.

Shit he did it again. Answering quickly, "I'm fine. I was sick for a while and Kyuu wanted me to stay in here".

"I'm glad you're feeling better than" Itachi replied kindly, and Naruto couldn't fight the blush this time. Kyuubi's never this sweet.

There was silence as Naruto got lost in thought.

"Might I ask why we are conversing through the door Naruto-kun?" Itachi drawled, making Naruto freeze and grip his hair in his hands.

What do I say what do i say oh my god what do i say? Pushing aside his freakout, Naruto swallowed loudly. "Kyuubi didn't want me to let anyone in" he answered truthfully.

There was silence for a second. "Why is that Naruto-kun?" Itachi asked casually.

Naruto gulped. Think think think he chanted. "Uh, he wanted to make sure I was fine. He ah had to leave and didn't want me to let anyone in here because I was sick" he replied half-truthfully.

"Aren't you well now Naruto-kun?" Itachi questioned lightly, making Naruto's eyes widen.

"Y-yeah I am now, but I wasn't when Kyuubi l-left" retorted Naruto.

"You don't sound so good, perhaps you should let me in? I can make sure you are well and keep you company until Kyuubi-san returns" Itachi said, sincerity ringing in his voice.

Naruto blushed at this. He wanted to say yes, he was finished his traps and it was boring in here. It might be nice to talk to someone, he hasn't seen anyone but Kyuubi for a week. He bit his lip, he knew Kyuubi wouldn't like him letting Itachi in.

This thought made him scowl, wasn't he mad at Kyuubi? Yes, he was! So who cared what Kyuubi thought? He didn't. Taking one purposeful step towards the door-which he was sure Itachi heard.

But he promised, Naruto takes promises very seriously. Could he break his promise to Kyuubi? Naruto stopped in place.

You did only promise to stay in the room a little voice answered, making Naruto frown. This is true he mussed, taking another step towards the door.

Kyuubi told you to answer for no one another voice shouted, once more stilling Naruto. He looked up. He was right in front of the door. All he had to do was turn the knob. Opening the door would not affect the protection barriers. Should he choose to let Itachi in, once he was in the room he would be included in the barrier until he left. With Naruto's permission he could pass through.

Making his decision Naruto looked down. "Ah Itachi-san let me change really quick. I'm not dressed for company" he said quickly, not waiting for an answer. He really wasn't dressed for company. Naruto, in his worried state had put on one of Kyuubi's t-shirts that ended around thigh length.

Grabbing a short white yukata with silver designs he quickly put it on. Looking once in the mirror, he froze seeing his fox ears.

Eeping he panicked. He couldn't let Itachi see them but, he said he would let him in. Looking through the closet frantically, he spotted a rack of hats, grabbing a weird walrus-shaped sleeping cap, he threw it on his head.

Nodding, and secretly pleased with his ingeniousness, Naruto exited the closet, heading towards the door. He caught sight of his tail swinging, and cursed at his stupidity in forgetting. He grabbed it, wrestling it into submission and grabbing a spare obi (the cloth to tie kimonos closed) tied it under his yukata around his leg. It looked a little suspicious and kinda hurt but it would work.

Once more, striding towards the door, his tail gave a mad jerk. Causing his leg to veer off course and sent him tumbling to the floor. He hit the wood loudly, and his curse was even louder.

"Naruto-kun are you alright?" Itachi asked worriedly, making Naruto cease his cursing and stumble to the door. It was just as he curled his hand around the handle that he heard a second voice.

"Itachi what are you doing?" the voice snapped, causing Naruto to pause in his handle-turning and release the door handle.

Listening with baited breath he waited for Itachi's reply.

"I'm visiting Naruto-kun Otouto" answered Itachi.

There was a hiss then, "Leave Naruto alone Itachi" making Naruto frown.

"Naruto-kun can choose his own friends Sasuke" replied Itachi quietly.

Naruto's frown deepened. Sasuke...wasn't that-Bastard! What did he want with Itachi? Who was he to say Itachi had to stay away from Naruto-how mean. Naruto wanted to be friends with Itachi. Opening his mouth to curse the bastard out he was cut off, once again, by another voice.

"What is it you are doing here Uchiha?" questioned a cold voice, causing Naruto's mouth to snap closed.

"Sabaku, this isn't any of your business, so leave" stated Sasuke rudely.

"Naruto is my business" replied the monotone voice, making Naruto glare at the door.

Itachi decided to interrupt before a brawl happened. "Gaara-san perhaps you and Sasuke should go outside and solve your isuues?" he questioned in an innocent sounding voice.

Sasuke scoffed loudly at this. "Like hell I'll leave you alone here Itachi" he shot back, angrily.

Naruto frowned. Gaara was creepy. Why were creepy and bastard trying to keep Itachi away?

"Otouto, I will not harm Naruto-kun. Besides, he is ill and I only wish to prevent your childish fight so he does not wake up" reprimanded Itachi.

Naruto frowned, he told Itachi he wasn't sick and Itachi knew he was not asleep. What is going on, he wondered.

At this, creepy spoke up. "I do not wish to disturb him. I will leave and so will you Uchiha, we have much to discuss" Gaara ordered calmly.

"Itachi, I will meet you in your room after I finish with Subaku" stated Sasuke grumpily, before two sets of footsteps were heard disappearing.

"Ah, Naruto-kun it seems my Otouto does not trust me. Our meeting will have to wait until later" Itachi said, disappointment clear in his tone.

Naruto frowned at the door, like it was Itachi. "Itachi-kun" he started hesitantly, blushing at calling Itachi '-kun', before continuing. "Why did you lie to them?" he asked curiously.

There was a sigh. "I believed you did not want to deal with Sasuke or Gaara-san and merely lead them to believe that you were unavailable" he answered. "Was I wrong?" he added lowly.

Naruto smiled slowly. "No. Thank you. I hope we can meet soon Itachi-kun" he declared innocently.

On the other side of the door, a predatory smirk developed on Itachi's stoic face. "We will meet very soon Naruto-kun, you can count on that" he replied, causing Naruto to blush.

"Well I must go now, or Sasuke will come looking for me. Goodbye for now Naruto-kun, do take care of yourself" stated Itachi, turning and slowly departing down the hall. He was only a few steps away and so he heard Naruto's "Goodbye Itachi-kun", which made him smirk.

Naruto turned away from the door, smiling slightly, Itachi-kun was very nice and he would make a good friend. He couldn't wait to tell Kyuubi he made a friend. Once again reminding himself of Kyuubi he sighed. Kyuubi would not be happy if he told him he dropped the sound jutsu and spoke with Itachi. He would be even less happy if Naruto told him he befriended the stoic Uchiha. Perhaps he shouldn't tell Kyuubi at all?

Nodding to himself, Naruto recast the sound jutsu and made his way to the bed. His tail tripping him up once more and reminding him of it's uncomfortable position. Naruto onyl spared enough time to right himself, and fall onto the bed. Cute walrus hat still attached and cuddling Kyuubi's pillow.

- - -KyuuNaru

Naruto was awoken by a loud yelp and a series of curses and could only watch in horror, as Kyuubi set off every single trap he set up. His anger had cooled off with his nap and he was now feeling very guilty for setting the fox up.

Naruto winced when Kyuubi dodged a trap only to set off a volley of precisely aimed kunai. He watched with no small amount of fascination as the fox blurred through the kunai in a flash of red and the many other traps he set off in his escape.

It was only a few feet away from the bed that he stopped, relaxing from his adrenaline ruled escape.

Naruto opened his mouth to warn Kyuubi, when the demon fox was suddenly pelted with cold water.

Time froze as Naruto stared at Kyuubi and Kyuubi stared at Naruto.

Kyuubi took a step forward and Naruto released the breath he was holding. Kyuubi took another step forward and fell flat on his ass.

Naruto could only blink in shock at the spot where Kyuubi was. Crawling to the end of the bed, he eyed the sprawled out demon in disbelief.

Kyuubi was laid out on the ground, drenched, with his eyes closed and a pained expression on his face.

Naruto couldn't hold it any longer and burst into laughter, clutching the duvet as his body shook to prevent his own fall.

Kyuubi's eyes snapped open at the sound and he smiled happily at the blonde.

Once his laughter subsided Naruto waited for Kyuubi's reaction and was surprised when he was pulled into the fox's sopping embrace.

Squealing loudly Naruto could only laugh and try to escape Kyuubi's cold body.

Tickling Naruto, Kyuubi chuckled evilly as the blonde begged for mercy. Feeling pity on the poor boy he quit his torture and studied his captive. Naruto made quite a picture, face flushed in happiness, blue eyes shiny from tears, and see-through white yukata. Smirking, the fox abruptly claimed Naruto's lips.

Naruto after getting over his surprise, kissed back just as passionately.

Reluctantly pulling away, Kyuubi smiled happily. "I missed you" he drawled, nuzzling Naruto's mating mark and laying sweet little kisses on it.

Naruto purred at this, arms wrapping around Kyuubi's neck. Stretching on his tip toes he sighed happily, inhaling Kyuubi's scent. "I missed you more. Don't ever leave me again" he demanded, voice void of the harsh reprimand he wanted it to have.

Kyuubi smiled reassuringly at hearing how small and hurt sounding Naruto's voice was. "Never" he replied, placing butterfly kisses all over Naruto's face.

"If you have to...say goodbye next time you bastard" added Naruto, scowling cutely.

Kyuubi's smirk widened at this. "I'm sorry" he stated. "I can make it up to you" he purred, tugging at the obi of Naruto's soaked yukata.

Naruto blushed prettily before scowling. "No!" he snapped, pushing Kyuubi's hands away.

Kyuubi frowned at this, gaze narrowing threateningly on his little mate. "Naruto, do not test my patience. I have been away from you for far too long and will take my pleasure from you" he growled, pulling the obi apart and racking his eyes appreciatively across golden-hued skin.

Naruto hissed in response, snapping at Kyuubi's hand. "I said no bastard" he stated, with a pout attempting to close his yukata.

"You'll resist me?" he questioned lowly, before grinning darkly. He easily swatted Naruto's hands away. One large hand cupping Naruto's ass and lifting him and the other pinching a cute little nipple.

Naruto gasped loudly at this. Attempting to wiggle out of Kyuubi's arms, he scowled.

Kyuubi growled lightly at this before parting his own kimono and dropping his pants. Pushing Naruto up against the wall he pressed his face into Naruto's neck. "I can smell how much you want this" he stated, before simultaneously biting into Naruto's mating mark and entering him.

Naruto screamed in pleasure, his arms tightening around Kyuubi's neck and hips bucking against the elder male.

Kyuubi groaned loudly before proceeding to claim his mate.

- - -KyuuNaru

The two had ended up in the bed for a second round and lay there in exhaustion.

Kyuubi was startled from his sleepy haze by Naruto's voice.

"I'm still mad at you" he stated childishly.

Kyuubi had to smile at that. "You almost killed me, the way I see it we're even" he replied drowsily.

Naruto's scowl softened and he pouted. "I'm sorry about that, I got mad. I went to sleep and forgot" he apologized reluctantly.

Kyuubi chuckled, recognizing his reluctance. "Those were good traps kit" he remarked offhandedly.

It was silent for a while before Naruto interrupted once more. "That was mean" he stated before realizng he had thought out loud. "What you did was mean. Next time I say no you should listen. You never listen to me" he added, tone sad.

Kyuubi sighed at this, lazily wrapping his arms around Naruto and pulling him close. "It wasn't mean, it was instinct. When mates are separated for longer then a few hours the dominant will have the urge to mate and reclaim his sub" he explained quietly. "The sub has this urge too, you had it-if only subconsciously. Your body wanted me and I could not refuse it" he added lowly.

Naruto scowled. "Even if that's true, it makes me feel bad when you don't listen...like you don't c-care" he added, overcome with tears.

Kyuubi's drowsiness cleared and he frowned worriedly at Naruto, not knowing what to say. Hugging the blonde tightly he whispered sweet nothings to him and rubbed his back. Wondering why Naruto was behaving so weirdly. "Naruto...you said you were angry before. What happened?" he questioned, curiously.

Naruto, who had stopped crying frowned. "What does that have to do with anything?" he hissed, before answering. "You left and I got mad, then I was bored and I was really worried about you" he admitted the last part reluctantly. "Then I got really mad, like I wanted to murder you and made my traps" at this part he hesitated. "I calmed down some and decided to take a nap" he half-lied, looking up at Kyuubi.

Kyuubi frowned making Naruto worried. "What is it? I won't murder you, I'm fine now" he said innocently.

"I know. Nevermind. Sleep now, you need rest" Kyuubi replied, continuing to rub Naruto's back soothingly. Naruto was out quickly, but Kyuubi wasn't so lucky. Something was bothering the great fox demon.

He closed his eyes, letting his weariness from the pathetic battle, the trip back, and the sex overcome him. It was as he was drifting in the peaceful place between sleep and wakefulness, face pressed against Naruto's mating mark that he smelt it. Underneath the sex and pure Naruto smell, another delicious scent. Naruto is pregnant his subconscious announced and Kyuubi was too tired to fight sleep and examine this statement.  
- END

**A.N: Okay I know sorry about the cliffhanger but I wanted to stop somewhere soon and this was a good place. I have a list of Jutsu that were used in this chapter if you'd like to take a look. I got the information about the Jutsu from NoNameNeeded and his/her story List of Ninjutsus & Genjutsus (very useful for authors). Thank you for reading. Please review this was a long one and I want some goodness. Tell me what you think about the battle? Itachi? Sasuke? Garra? The lemon I skipped (sorry about that I didn't want to write a lemon in such a plot-filled chapter)? Or the end? Whatever you want! I want to know what you think and what you guys want as readers. I may not do it, but I respect your opinions. Anyways, thanks for reading and please review. XD  
- -melissaaax3  
**  
Jutsu by Appearance

Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Missile  
Name: Katon: Karyū Endan, literally "Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Missile"  
Type: B-rank, Offensive, Short to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users in Naruto: Third Hokage  
Users in Story: Kyuubi  
The user shoots an enormous ball of flame in the shape of a dragon from their mouth.  
**Strongest fire jutsu I could find on the list that didn't use toad oil.**

Wind Release: Great Breakthrough  
Name: Fūton: Daitoppa,  
literally "Wind Release: Great Breakthrough", English TV "Wind Style: Great Breakthrough Jutsu"  
Type: C-rank, Offensive, Short to mid-range (0-10m)  
Users in Naruto: Orochimaru  
Users in Story: Kyuubi  
This jutsu sends out a powerful explosion of wind from the user's location, and can easily level anything in its path. A variation of this technique involves a smaller blast of wind that gets ignited with flame, making it stronger and more damaging to the target.  
**Although only C-rank it works well with fire techniques. I figure with Kyuubi's chakra capacity he could manage a huge fire attack and a huge wind attack and combine them without being winded.**

Earth Release: Earth Style Wall  
Name: Doton: Doryūheki,  
literally "Earth Release: Earth Style Wall"  
Type: B-rank, Defensive, Short range (0-5m)  
Users in Naruto: Third Hokage

Users in Story: Jirotobo Mikazuki (Rebel Leader)  
The user spits out a stream of mud that quickly grows and solidifies into a strong, protective wall**.  
While B-rank it is much weaker then a combined B-rank fire jutsu and C-rank wind. This is why the wall only holds up a few minutes tops. In Naruto the weaker defensive Jutsu will break under stronger jutsu.**

Shadow Clone Technique  
Name: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu,  
literally "Shadow Clone Technique"  
Type: A-rank, Offensive, shorth range (0-5m)  
Users in Naruto: Naruto Uzumaki, Kakashi Hatake, Itachi Uchiha  
Users in Story: None so far  
This jutsu is a solid version of the clone jutsu that academy students learn. This jutsu is a forbidden jutsu because it takes a large amount of chakra. Can be used for infiltration, offence, information gathering, or mass training like Naruto uses it.  
**Although it is not used, it is mentioned and I wanted you to know the difference. Kage Bunshin has one hand seal and it is the fingers in a cross that Naruto is so famous for.**

Clone Great Explosion  
Name: Bunshin Daibakuha,

literally "Clone Great Explosion"  
Type: A-rank, Offensive, Short range (0-5m)  
Users in Naruto: Itachi Uchiha  
Users in Story: Kyuubi  
This jutsu works in combination with the Shadow Clone Technique, and creates a shadow clone that will explode on command, potentially killing or injuring those caught in the blast.  
**It looks just like a shadow clone which was why Kyuubi pretended it was without getting caught. The only difference is the number of seals. Seals mold chakra and to make the clone explode the chakra would have to be molded differently. I have never seen the seals preformed or I don't remember if I have but there are more than one. **


	12. Chapter 11

_Kyuubi's drowsiness cleared and he frowned worriedly at Naruto, not knowing what to say. Hugging the blonde tightly he whispered sweet nothings to him and rubbed his back. Wondering why Naruto was behaving so weirdly. "Naruto...you said you were angry before. What happened?" he questioned, curiously. _

_Naruto, who had stopped crying frowned. "What does that have to do with anything?" he hissed, before answering. "You left and I got mad, then I was bored and I was really worried about you" he admitted the last part reluctantly. "Then I got really mad, like I wanted to murder you and made my traps" at this part he hesitated. "I calmed down some and decided to take a nap" he half-lied, looking up at Kyuubi. _

_Kyuubi frowned making Naruto worried. "What is it? I won't murder you, I'm fine now" he said innocently. _

_"I know. Nevermind. Sleep now, you need rest" Kyuubi replied, continuing to rub Naruto's back soothingly. Naruto was out quickly, but Kyuubi wasn't so lucky. Something was bothering the great fox demon. _

_He closed his eyes, letting his weariness from the pathetic battle, the trip back, and the sex overcome him. It was as he was drifting in the peaceful place between sleep and wakefulness, face pressed against Naruto's mating mark that he smelt it. Underneath the sex and pure Naruto smell, another delicious scent. Naruto is pregnant his subconscious announced and Kyuubi was too tired to fight sleep and examine this statement._

**Chapter 11**

Upon waking up, Kyuubi forgot his nightly epiphany. Relishing in the heat of his mate's body pressed tightly against his own, he snuggled deeper into the crook of Naruto's neck. It was as he completed this action that his nose lightly brushed Naruto's mating mark.

Said action caused Naruto to moan lightly in his sleep, making Kyuubi smirk devilishly.

For the sole purpose of hearing that noise again, Kyuubi repeated his action, with a bit more pressure this time.

Naruto's body writhed under him and that blessed noise graced his ears one more time.

Kyuubi's smirk turned into a smile when tiny golden ears twitched cutely in their crown of blonde locks. Sighing contently, he buried his nose against Naruto's mating mark, inhaling deeply. His body relaxed, his muscles releasing their tension as his mate's scent wracked peace over his taught frame. Tossing away all distractions and focusing on the scent alone, a low pure developed in Kyuubi's chest. Blocking all his other senses heightened his sense of smell and it was as he continued to sniff his mate that something occurred to him.

Well not something, but a scent. A strange underlying, but nonetheless pleasant scent entwined with his mate's sweet smell. Of course, his first reaction was to stiffen. Someone had touched his mate, perhaps even mated with him. This thought had a low growl thundering in his chest.

Quickly releasing Naruto's sleeping form, Kyuubi began his inspection. Starting from the tips of golden ears, he began to closely sniff every inch of his mate. It was as he passed the blonde's belly-button that the scent hit him again.

Kyuubi's lips lifted in a silent snarl and he shoved his face into that part of the blonde, wanting to get a close read on the scent then track and kill it's owner. Unfortunately, the possessive fox demon had forgot about his slumbering mate and his rough actions had woken said slumbering mate up.

"Go'way you pervert" the blonde mumbled sleepily, attempting to scoot away from the fox demon while simultaneously batting his face away from his groin.

Snapping his face up to look at the blonde, who had already closed his eyes again, Kyuubi frowned. "Naruto did you let anyone in here when I was gone?" he asked lowly, watching the blonde intently.

Naruto stiffened at the question. His eyebrows wrinkled, and his eyes twitched behind closed lids.

Kyuubi's frown deepened. "Did you let anyone in this room while I was gone?" he repeated, tone dangerous. Grabbing the blonde's chin, he roughly turned it to face him, and blue eyes snapped open.

"No I didn't" the blonde answered, trying to hide his trepidation.

Kyuubi's eyes closely examined his face and the fox demon knew the blonde was telling the truth. Frowning, Kyuubi remembered his mate's initial reaction to the question. "Very well, did anyone come to the door when I was gone?" he asked almost casually, unable to hide the touch of steel in his voice.

Naruto's eyes shifted away. "Yes, I-Itachi-kun" he answered nervously.

Kyuubi's lips lifted into a snarl.

Naruto hastily interrupted. "He wanted to make sure I was okay. We chatted then creepy and bastard came to the door and Itachi-kun made them leave. He had to leave to talk to bastard and that was it" he explained quickly.

Kyuubi's eyes never left blue ones throughout the explanation, making Naruto sweat nervously. "All truth" he muttered reluctantly. Frowning, he trailed Naruto's face for any more reactions before eyeing the origin of the scent.

This displeased him greatly. It was obvious someone touched his mate, this scent is not Naruto's nor Kyuubi's own. Frown deepening, he glared at Naruto's groin, almost as if he could cow it into answering his questions.

Naruto eyed Kyuubi wearily, he sure was acting strange.

Kyuubi ignored Naruto and sniffed the soft skin of Naruto's stomach once more. Blocking out all other sounds or smells, he latched onto the scent again trying to separate it from his mate's scent. No matter how hard he tried, he could not separate them.

Frowning, he shifted his attention to his mate's scent, trying to find where the two connected. Ignoring the peaceful serenity the scent wracked on his body, he pushed through. He smirked triumphantly as he found it. The blending of the two scents wasn't very strong, but focused on it as he was now it filled all his senses. The moment he breathed it in, his body went taught. He could feel desire thrumming through his veins and a certain part of him was standing at attention.

He groaned lowly. What is this? It's not quite as bad as the heat scent but dear gods, it smells amazing.  
Quickly pulling away before he lost his control, he sat back on his haunches, straddling Naruto's knees and eyeing his abdomen thoughtfully. Lost in his own thoughts, it came as a surprise when he was smacked on the back of the head.

"Kyuubi you bastard! I've been calling you forever. .up. I have to pee dammit!" screeched his unhappy mate.

Kyuubi frowned at this. He did not like his mate ordering him about. He defiantly sat there for a few more seconds before moving off the smaller male. He inwardly smirked, he would move when he wanted too, no one orders the great Kyuubi around.

Naruto rolled his eyes at this, before sprinting to the washroom.

Kyuubi was reminded of his current problem and decided to cycle through his thoughts. Okay thought 1, A strange scent on Naruto. Thought 2, no one entered the room to put the scent on him. Thought 3, The scents were attached, unable to be separated. He scowled, all that meant was that the scent originated from Naruto.

His scowl deepened. He wasn't quite sure what it could mean. The only change of scents in sub-missive's was during the heat cycle. It was too early for the blonde to re-enter heat. He frowned at the blonde who re-entered the room. Scanning the blonde's body from head to toe he rested his eyes on the problem area. It was as he did this that all previous thoughts circled his mind. Simply gazing at the area he realized something simple that he had overlooked.

The smell originated from Naruto's lower stomach-where the womb is. At this realization, Kyuubi fell off the bed with a loud thunk.

Naruto, who was looking through the closet, jumped and whirled around raising his arms up for defence. He gazed at Kyuubi's up-turned form confusedly. Shaking his head at the strange fox, he shrugged and continued his search for clothing. "Since you're back I believe we should re-meet with the other Bijuu. You need to inform them-and me-of what happened when you faced the rebels. Plus, we should probably get this whole, you're a demon-I'm a demon-were mated thing outta the way right?" he drawled, smiling triumphantly when he found a golden coloured, thigh-length silk yukata.

Kyuubi, who was only half-listening, snapped to attention. "No you can stay here!" he barked, straightening up from the floor.

Naruto froze before whipping around to glare at the fox. "Why the hell should I? I waited while you fought the rebels, you said after that we could leave the room!" he retorted, crossing his arms petulantly.

Kyuubi bristled. "You will not go near any other demons" he stated angrily, his voice carrying a no-nonsense tone.

Naruto ignored this. "I'm going" he stated childishly.

Kyuubi growled lowly. "You will do as I say" he ordered, his tone pure steel.

Naruto frowned. "Why do you want me to stay here?" he asked, irritation clouding his tone.

Kyuubi's eyes narrowed. "I do not want you around such dangerous demons in your condition" he explained, confusing Naruto more.

"What condition?" Naruto snapped, glaring at the red-head.

Kyuubi ignored the question. "You will stay here" he intoned calmly.

Naruto frowned. "No I will not" he hissed.

Kyuubi snarled. "You dare disobey me?" he growled.

Naruto took a step back before steeling his resolve. "I will go with you" he stated quietly.

Kyuubi quickly cornered the blonde against a wall. "You dare endanger our kits?" he asked lowly.

Naruto, who had prepared an angry response was left dumbfounded. "You bastard-wait, what?" he asked, blue eyes locked with red.

Kyuubi frowned at him. "You are with child" he stated, his hand which had been cupping Naruto's lower stomach since pinning him, rubbed it lightly.

Naruto gasped. His eyes snapping down to the hand. A blush decorated his cheeks. "How do you know that?" he asked suspiciously.

Kyuubi smirked at the embarrassment in his mates tone. "I can smell it" he answered, before his smirk widened. "You shouldn't be so surprised, what with how wanton and fertile you were" he stated huskily into the blonde's ear.

Naruto gasped at this, squirming under the fox's unyielding hold.

Kyuubi's smirk now turned into a grin. "You know what this means? You now smell like my personal aphrodisiac. It's not strong now, but as you grow with our child/children it will increase. The best part, is you will no longer smell appealing to other dominants" he explained, tone giddy.

Naruto's body stiffened. "Aphrodisiac...like I'll smell-" he questioned nervously.

"So good I'll want to take you repeatedly" Kyuubi replied, cutting the blonde off with his husky tone.

Naruto gulped. "You perverted fox" he said weakly, making Kyuubi chuckle darkly.

"Naru-chan, we still need to celebrate the new addition to our family" he husked, his hand stroking the blonde's still-flat tummy.

Naruto blushed cutely at this. "Kyuu-bi" he whispered embarrassment evident in his voice.

Kyuubi chuckled. "Don't be embarrassed. You're going to look so hot all round with my kits" he said lowly, his stroking moving lower.

Naruto whimpered. "Ahh-Kyuubi please" he begged, wiggling fruitlessly under Kyuubi's hard body.

Kyuubi purred, his hand stroking the blonde leisurely while he nuzzled Naruto's mating mark.

Naruto's arms circled the fox's neck and he buried his face in Kyuubi's chest.

Kyuubi lifted the blonde so that Naruto's legs could circle his waist-which Naruto was quick to do. He sighed happily, shifting his hips so he could plunge into Naruto's wet heat. It was as he was about to do this, that a knock came from the door.

Kyuubi literally snarled and Naruto whimpered in reply. The blonde purposefully shifted so that Kyuubi's tip entered him and mewled at the sensation.

Kyuubi groaned deeply, struggling with himself. "Piss off" he snarled at the knocker-who was still knocking. Unfortunately, Kyuubi had not removed the seals and the knocker could not hear how close Kyuubi was to killing them right now.

It was at this point that Naruto grew impatient, thrusting his hips as much as he could and sinking another two inches onto Kyuubi's erection.

Kyuubi stilled, burying his face in the blonde's neck. "Fuck" he hissed, as the knocking continued. Whoever it was, was not going to go away. His hands lifted to Naruto's hips and Naruto hissed at him.

"You better not stop or I'll fucking cut it off" the blonde snarled, tightening his arms around Kyuubi's neck-Kyuubi could only moan. Damn Naruto is so sexy when he's mad. Mind made up, the fox slammed into the blonde.

Naruto moaned happily, his hands mapping out the tan skin on Kyuubi's muscled chest.

Kyuubi set a quick and brutal pace, attempting to ignore the knocking-why were they still knocking?

Naruto had no trouble ignoring the knocking, and as his moans grew in volume, Kyuubi found something else to distract him.

Feeling the heat build in his groin, the red-head grabbed Naruto's neglected length. He stroked it quickly, in time with his thrusts and had the blonde moaning his name. Releasing into the blonde, he stuck a hand out to keep him from collapsing against the smaller body.

The fox demon rested his head against Naruto's shoulder, panting to catch his breath. A loud series of knocks sounded throughout the room and Naruto burst into a fit of laughter at Kyuubi's muffled curse.

The two quickly cleaned up in the shower-as much as Kyuubi wanted to continue the celebration-he could still hear the knocking. Naruto dressed in his chosen kimono-Kyuubi frowned at the length. Kyuubi dressed into a fresh set of clothing before he opened the removed the sound seal and opened the door.

It was that Neji guy, Yonbi's host. He knew he didn't like that little bastard. Mentally promising to kill him, he set his most furious glare on the man.

Neji flinched under the glare, making Kyuubi inwardly smirk. "We are having a meeting, I decided to come get you as you have missed the past few meetings" he stated in a pompous voice.

Kyuubi's face changed into a blank mask. "I informed the Bijuu that I would be unable to attend. I had other matters to attend to. Do not order me boy" he stated in a monotone voice, scoffing at the end.

Neji's lips twitched, revealing just how irritated Kyuubi's reply had made him. "Regardless, let's go I have wasted enough time as it is" he replied, turning and setting off down the hallway.

Kyuubi's lips thinned. Cheeky bastard. "You interrupted me. I will attend when I am finished with my business. Until then surely you can manage without me" he drawled, his eyes daring Neji to argue.

Neji's eyebrow twitched, but he didn't say anything, turning and leaving.

Kyuubi closed the door and smirked.

Naruto smiled. "Let's go!" he said excitedly.

Kyuubi frowned. "What did I tell you? You aren't coming" he stated, frowning at the blonde. "You are to remain naked in our room, take that thing off" he added, his tone almost whiny.

Naruto scowled. "Perverted fox!" he yelled, glaring at Kyuubi. "You said yourself that you can barely smell it. So it should be safe for me to come!" he argued.

Kyuubi scowled. "It doesn't mean you aren't pregnant. There is still the risk that someone will attack you" he retorted.

Naruto's face turned red with anger before his eyes lit up. "Is it...Do you think you can't protect me?" he asked innocently.

Kyuubi's lips lifted in a snarl that he suppressed. "I can protect you from anything. I am the great Kyuubi no Kitsune" he replied hotly.

Naruto smirked at this, knowing he had won. If at first you don't succeed, attack the pride.

Kyuubi growled lowly at Naruto. "Stay close to me" he snapped, opening the door and angrily striding down the hallway.

Naruto eeped and ran to catch up. He Jumped on the fox's back, kissing his cheek.

Kyuubi slowed down his angry march and his scowl vanished. With a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, he scooped Naruto up and into his arms.

Naruto laughed sweetly, clutching onto Kyuubi's shoulders. "You better not drop me!" he shouted, between laughter.

Kyuubi smirked. "Never" he replied, tickling his captive.

Naruto's tinkling laughter filled the halls.

- - -

Kyuubi entered the meeting room, his hand pulling Naruto along behind him.

"Naru-chan!" exclaimed Ino, patting the seat next to her.

Ten Ten scowled at the other girl, waving at Naruto.

Naruto grinned, happily waving back.

Kyuubi strutted to their seat, sitting down between the two girls and pulling the blonde into his lap.

He ignored Naruto's exchanged pleasantries with the two women, deciding to play with the blonde's hair and idly tweaking golden fox ears.

The others were quick to notice the blonde's new appendages.

"What is the meaning of this?" questioned Kisame, staring pointedly at the blonde fox-tail, swinging merrily around.

Naruto turned to meet his eyes like a child with their hand caught in the cookie jar. He quickly looked at Kyuubi for instruction.

Kyuubi lazily waved his hand, continuing with his play. "All will be explained. Perhaps you should summon your Bijuu. We will have a joint meeting" he ordered casually.

Kisame looked unsatisfied with the answer but nodded anyways.

The others reluctantly summoned their bijuu.

Yonbi opened his mouth to say something before being rudely cut off by the great fox demon.

"We will start with the first matter of discussion. The rebel forces have been completely eliminated. They were weak in strength. The only true issue was the leader who had great tactical abilities but also lacked strength. The rebel's leader went by the name Jirotobo Mikazuki of the Lizard clan" he explained, pointedly eyeing Yonbi.

Yonbi scowled at this and made to interrupt.

"He was killed in such a way that he will no longer desire to start a rebel army" Kyuubi added. He slowly looked around the table. "Any questions?" he asked lazily.

"Yeah. What the hell have you been doing all this time you blasted fox? Surely you didn't spend almost 12 days taking out a rebel army that you classify as pitiful?" stated Shukaku, glaring at the calm fox.

Kyuubi smirked lightly. "I believe that is business of my own, no?" he drawled, his eyes meeting Shukaku's.

Shukaku frowned in reply.

Kyuubi sighed. "Well it does have to do with Naru's changes so I suppose I will enlighten you" he said reluctantly. "Twelve days ago Naruto went into heat" he stated, patting the blonde's head.

The reaction was instantanious.

Sasuke stood up, his hands hitting the table. "You hid him during this time" he hissed, ignoring Hachimata's scolding look.

Gaara was duly unsatisfied with this and chose to voice his opinion. "You chose to keep him from mating? For what purpose did you do this?" he asked in his monotone voice, successfully hiding his anger.

Kyuubi smirked at this. "Who said he did not mate?" he questioned loftily. Not waiting for a reaction he continued. "We mated together" he added, looking completely at ease but ready to fight at any notice.

Naruto blushed with embarrassment at having their business out in the open and hid his face in Kyuubi's chest.

Before anyone could act, Raijuu stood up. "How is that possible?" he questioned.

Kyuubi sighed. "I doubt you are asking about the mechanics of mating, because it happened just like it normally would" he stated, casting a smirk at Sasuke who bristled and Gaara who's sand had begun to storm around him. "Since I know you aren't I can only assume you mean to question how it happened at all? Well, I knew it was possible in theory. He is sub, I am dom. That's really all you need. Being attached could either work out two ways. One we separate-in which we are both our own demons-or two we are mated and attached-in which I remain a summon" he explained.

"You would risk that?" Isonade asked solemnly.

Kyuubi nodded. "It was the kits choice. Lucky for us option two did not happen" he stated, making many of the demons take in sharp breaths.

"Meaning-" started Nekomata, only to be cut off.

"I have my own body as a nine-tailed demon. Naruto retains his body as a one-tailed demon with nine tails of chalkra" Kyuubi clarified.

The demons remained quiet.

Sasuke stood up angrily. "He was to be mine" he hissed, reaching for his kusanagi (his sword).

Kyuubi glared at the boy. "He is mine. I have marked him. The mating is complete and he will be mine until we die and most likely after" he snarled, not liking anyone calling Naruto theirs.

Hachimata sighed. "Ssassuke, the fox isss right. Now that they are mated there isss nothing you can do" he hissed, staying the boy with his hand.

Sasuke took his seat, glaring at the fox angrily.

Gaara remained silent, but his sand revealed just how angry he was. Shukaku, who was sitting next to him, had to swat away errant strands.

"If this meeting is resolved then Naruto and I would like to return home" Kyuubi drawled, looking at each of the other Bijuu.

The others nodded, and just as they were about to stand up the meeting room door burst open.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI! YOU ARE IN A LOT OF TROUBLE YOUNG MAN!" roared Iruka, looking like a dishevelled mess.

Naruto yelped, and hid behind Kyuubi.

Iruka took a menacing step forward before a pale arm shot out and grabbed the tan man, pulling him into an equally pale man.

The man had silver, gravity defying hair, a mask covering his face nose down. The only visible part of his face, his eyes, were in happy crescent arcs.

Naruto frowned confusedly as hid Nee-chan began to struggle with the man cursing words even naruto didn't know.

"Kakashi, what is the meaning of this?" asked Kiba, frowning at his eccentric guard.

Kakashi grinned, at least Naruto thought he was. "Ma ma, Kiba-kun. You see, I was out shopping when I noticed this lovely lost dolphin. It appears he was looking for his charge and I decided to help him" the man drawled.

Iruka chose this time to interrupt. "Unhand me now you perverted dog!" he snapped, struggling to get out of the man's hold.

Naruto bristled. "Hey you creepy old man let go of my Nee-chan!" he yelled, stepping around Kyuubi and shaking his fist at the man.

"Ma, Naru-chan you'll hurt my feelings" stated the man, making Naruto narrow his eyes and pout cutely. "How do you know my name?" he asked suspiciously.

The man eye-smiled, easily subduing Iruka. "Iruka-chan told me all about you" he answered.

Naruto frowned. "Release my Nee-chan right now!" he ordered, taking a few steps towards the man.

Kyuubi frowned, easily grabbing the blonde and pulling him onto his lap. Sighing, he tightened his hold on the struggling blonde. "Iruka, we were just about to depart. Let's take this discussion somewhere else" he stated, standing up and hefting the blonde easily over his shoulder.

With one last scowl at Kakashi, Iruka pulled away. "Yes Kyuubi-sama" he said, shooting a glare at the misbehaving blonde.

Naruto pouted childishly grumbling all the while.

Kiba frowned. "Kakashi let's go to my rooms, I can debrief you on the meetings" he ordered, exiting the meeting room.

With one last look at the angry dolphin who was yelling at the blonde haired boy, Kakashi trailed after Kiba.

- - - KyuuNaru

"No ramen for two months!" Iruka shouted, slapping the blonde on the back of the head.

"NO! I'm sorry Nee-chan! Not my ramen!" the blonde cried pitifully, clinging to the brown haired demon.

Iruka ignored the puppy dog eyes and turned to Kyuubi. "I'm sorry for interrupting the meeting Kyuubi-sama. I was very worried about Naruto. It has been twelve days" he grumbled, shooting an angry look at the blonde, who flinched.

"That's fine. The meeting was over anyways. I did warn the kit that you would be mad" Kyuubi replied, shooting an amused look at the depressed blonde.

Iruka sighed. "You will never do that again. Do you hear me?" he asked, gaze pointedly on the blonde.

Naruto nodded furiously to appease the angry demon.

Iruka frowned. "Naruto what in gods name is on your head?" he asked, eyed widening.

Naruto gaped. "Um well you see..." he started, looking at Kyuubi for help.

The great fox demon shook his head frantically.

Iruka eyed the exchange. "You better tell me the truth or it's no ramen for four months" he growled. As expected, Naruto cracked immediately.

"I went into heat and mated with Kyuubi. We're separated now. I'm pregnant" he blurted all in one breath.

Kyuubi felt his stomach fill with dread and cursed the blonde and his love for ramen. He desperately hoped that the brown haired demon didn't understand the blonde, but knew that wasn't the case as sharp eyes turned onto him.

"WHAT?" came the loud yell.

Hallways away, a silver-haired dog-demon eye smiled.

- - END

A.N: I wasn't going to update, very disappointed with how little reviews I got. Thank you to those who did review. This update is credited to my happiness for passing 100 reviews. Thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW! :)  
- - melissaaax3


	13. Chapter 12

_Last time..._

_Iruka frowned. "Naruto what in gods name is on your head?" he asked, eyed widening. _

_Naruto gaped. "Um well you see..." he started, looking at Kyuubi for help. _

_The great fox demon shook his head frantically. _

_Iruka eyed the exchange. "You better tell me the truth or it's no ramen for four months" he growled. As expected, Naruto cracked immediately. _

_"I went into heat and mated with Kyuubi. We're separated now. I'm pregnant" he blurted all in one breath. _

_Kyuubi felt his stomach fill with dread and cursed the blonde and his love for ramen. He desperately hoped that the brown haired demon didn't understand the blonde, but knew that wasn't the case as sharp eyes turned onto him. _

_"WHAT?" came the loud yell. _

_Hallways away, a silver-haired dog-demon eye smiled._

**Chapter Twelve**

Naruto squealed, running as fast as possible, all the while cursing his short legs. For all his effort he wasn't very far ahead of the angry brown-haired fox demon behind him.

"Naruto Uzumaki! Stop running and sit down right now! You will explain this to me!" fumed the mama-fox, arm reaching out to grab the back of the blonde's kimono.

The blonde fox just barely managed to dodge the grabbing hand, yelping in fright as the older fox renewed his effort.

Kyuubi sighed from his spot in the large over-stuffed, ancient chair in the corner of the room. Specifically chosen for it's out-of-the-way placement. "Perhaps if you stopped chasing him then he would stop running, ne?" he asked tiredly. Dread filled him when his brown-haired subordinate ground to a screeching halt, giving Kyuubi the darkest look ever.

"And you! Explain yourself right now! Kyuubi-sama this is very much unlike you. I'm unsure what type of repercussions a hasty decision like this will have but if you two are still bonded as host and demon your life will be full of misery" scolded Iruka, now glaring at his blonde charge who had taken up cowering behind Kyuubi's chair.

Kyuubi stood up angrily, his instincts disliking the submissive male's attitude towards him. Gritting his teeth he reminded himself that the other male was just worried about Naruto and was not challenging him. The use or -sama on his name was the only thing calming him down. "Iruka, perhaps we should explain. Naruto and I are no longer bonded in that form. We are now both demons with our own bodies. When are bodies are destroyed we will both become Bijuu and take over new hosts. We are free to love and live together for eternity if we so choose" he explained, easily noticing the tension escaping the smaller male.

Iruka sighed, running a tan hand through his mussed locks. He slowly looked up at Naruto, who had gotten the courage to step out of his hiding place sometime during the explanation. "You're happy Naruto?" he asked seriously, eyes locked with baby blue ones.

Naruto nodded determinedly. "Hai (yes) Kyuubi-kun makes me very happy. I chose him and...I love him very much" the blonde answered shyly.

Iruka smiled and took a few steps to hug the blonde tightly.

Naruto grinned hugging the taller male back. "Ahhh!" he squealed, clutching his head in pain.

"This doesn't mean I forgive you for ditching me for 12 days. Do you know how worried I was? Thank God I found someone who knew where you were, although Kakashi-san is very strange. I think it's best we leave as soon as we can, I am missing home" ranted Iruka.

Naruto's pout changed into a smile. "Hey Iruka-neechan who was that weird guy that was with you? He seems like the perverted type ne?" he asked slyly.

Iruka turned fire-engine red. "Naruto! Don't be rude! Kakashi-san was just being helpful. You should be thankful he helped me find you. Any longer and you would have got much more then a smack in the head!" he growled, fiercely glaring at the blonde who eeped.

"Mou sorry Neechan" he mumbled, toeing the ground and peeking through his eyeslashes.

Iruka's glare melted and he sighed. Turning for the blonde he looked at Kyuubi for direction.

"We will depart right away. Let's collect our belongings and tidy up the room. Naruto check if there is anything you wish to take with us. Hopefully we will not see this place again for a long time" the red-haired fox demon ordered.

Iruka nodded and easily set to tidying up the room while Naruto went over to the closet to pick soem clothes to bring back.

Kyuubi decided to write the formal report about his mission to assassinate the rebels. Taking a seat at the antique desk he began to complete his task.

- - - - - - -PAGE BREAK

In the end Iruka was forced to help Naruto choose a few of the kimonos from the massive pile he had decided to take (70% of the kimonos that were his size). After unpacking the chosen kimonos that Naruto had packed (messily thrown into the bag), folding, and repacking them they trio were ready to go.

Naruto grabbed Kyuubi's hand and Iruka trailed the two.

They followed Kyuubi to the meeting room where a few of the demons starggled. Kisame and Itachi playing shogi. Tenten and Ino arguing in the corner and Kiba lounging on a large sofa with Kakashi standing nearby.

"This is the written report for my mission" Kyuubi stated, walking up to Itachi and handing it to him.

Itachi nodded. "Please take good care of Naruto-kun" he stated, making Kisame's eyes widen.

Kyuubi resisted the urge to gut the male in front of him. "Of course I will" he stated almost petulantly, making Itachi smirk faintly.

Itachi turned his attention to Naruto. Standing, he approached the blonde. "Naruto-kun, I hope we can continue to be friends. You must come visit me sometime. Perhaps I will come visit you as well. Have a safe journey" he said, leaning in to whisper "Congratulations Naruto-kun you will make a good mother" and smiling lightly.

Naruto gasped, with tears in his eyes. "Thank you Itachi-kun. I will miss you dearly, please come visit me" he replied, hugging the taller male around the waist and burring his face in Itachi's muscled chest.

Kyuubi growled lowly in warning to his mate and the other male, not liking this situation at all.

Naruto pulled back, wiping his face. "Shut up perverted fox" he muttered, stepping away from Itachi.

"Naru-chan, you're really leaving?" whined Ino, pulling the blonde into a forceful hug.

"Stupid Ino baka. Didn't you hear Kyuubi-sama? They are returning home. Stop squishing Naru-chan!" Tenten yelled, pulling Naruto out of the blonde's hold and into her own.

"We'll miss you Naru-chan. Things are so much more interesting with you around. Come visit me, forget that Ino-pig" declared Tenten, making Naruto smile and laugh.

"Hai I will visit you both" he stated sweetly, smiling cutely.

Both girls squealed and squished him in a group hug.

Pulling away from the two girls Naruto nodded to Kisame before smirking devilishly. "Oi dog-breath don't miss me too much ne?" he sing-songed.

Kiba growled lowly. "Che stupid brat who would miss you" he grumbled, making Kakashi eye smile.

"Eh you seem to be in an even worse mood then normally. What's with you?" questioned the blonde, poking the irritable boy in the cheek.

Kiba snapped his fangs, narrowly missing the blonde's hang and making Kyuubi bristle.

Naruto laughed loudly, ruffling Kiba's mop of messy brown hair and dodging the swipe that action received.

Kiba frowned. "Kakashi will acompany you" he stated, looking away quickly.

Kyuubi frowned, opening his mouth to reply only to be cut off by Naruto.

"Awww you do care! Are you worried about little ol' me" he crooned in the brown-haired male's face.

Kiba scowled. "As if. Who would be worried about an idiot like you. This is Kakashi's own decision" he stated grumpily.

Naruto straightened, eyeing Kakashi suspiciously.

Kakashi, of course, eye-smiled waving his hand lazily.

"You weird guy" muttered the blonde, attaching himself to his Neechan in order to protect him.

"Naruto!" Iruka scolded, lightly smacking the blonde's head and ignoring his whining. "Thank you for accompanying us Kakshi-san" he stated, bowing.

Kyuubi's only reaction was to grunt, a little peeved that they dare decide this without asking his permission.

Naruto, sensing his mate's distress, grabbed his hand, pulling him out of the room with one last wave.

Kakashi took this chance to sidle up close to Iruka, casually pulling out an orange book from his pouch.

Naruto, who had noticed the action shrieked in outrage. "Eh you perverted-weirdo. Why are you reading Ero-Jiji's dirty book!" he screeched, pushing his way between the silver-haired dog-demon and brown-haired fox-demon.

Iruka startled, looking towards the book in question. His eyes widened when Naruto's claim was proven right and a faint blush decorated his cheeks.

Kakashi grinned lecherously at his reaction.

That grin was removed when Iruka's face darkened even more. "Don't read that garbage in front of Naruto!" he almost roared.

Naruto smirked at the shocked dog demon.

"Mou Iruka-chan, I'm sure nothing in this book will come as a surprise to Naruto-kun. He is after all a mated demon" he stated offhandedly.

Iruka's look of anger dropped and Naruto's smirk fell.

Kyuubi turned his face away and covered his mouth to hide his chucking.

Naruto instantly noticed this. "Oiiii! Don't laugh!" he screeched, his cheeks a dark pink.

Kyuubi ignored him and began to laugh even harder.

Iruka fumbled uselessly his cheeks also darkening having realized that his innocent Naru had been defiled.

Kakashi hummed happily and continued to read his dear book, flipping pages nonchalantly.

**A.N: Sorry for the big lapse in updates. I started working full time, really odd hours too. Now I have a new job that will be even worse. Anyways, I know it's short but it's something right? I'm thinking there will be one chapter or maybe two more left. Anyways let me know if you liked it. XD**


End file.
